Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: This world has changed. That which was once truth is now considered forbidden and lies. /"I have odd dreams. Of a place where magic is known and the World is peaceful."/
1. Prologue

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing. Later.

Harry Potter pairings are mostly canon pairings(Luna/OC-sort of). Tales of the Abyss pairings are Lukear, Natalia/Guy, Anise/Ion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Spoilers for TOtA ending. AU before end credits.

AN: Wanted to make a contirbution to the HP/TOtA archive.

* * *

><p>It had been many years of their journey and the abolishment of the Score. Fonic Artes were no longer used as monsters began to disappear. The Cheagles had given only one message before disappearing themselves; We will return the day the last descedent of Yulia and Lorelei's Scion meet once more.<p>

But that was impossible.

Young Tear had died at age 29 of over-exertion and starvation and both Luke and Asch had been dead for years before than.

Both Guy and Natalia mourned the day that she died...the same day that the one she had loved did. A new tombstone had been placed in the same place as his.

Anise had also died early, having been defending a small group of replicas from a large group of crazed(and last) monsters. Jade had been dead before even her, killed in a skirmish between rogue Kimlascian soldiers and Malkuth forces. Natalia had been horrified to learn of this.

The Kimlascian Queen and Malkuth Count were the last of their group, and the only ones to die of old age. However, if one was to think they never talked or saw much of one another, that was untrue. As a sign of peace, Emperor Peony offered for one of his nobles to marry Princess Natalia. Her father agreed and asked for it to be Guy.

The two got married and had children...Four kids, each with the same name as one of their dead allies: Luke, Mysterica, Jade, and Anise.

After many years, they finally died of old age...Their last thoughts of their family...and of their old companions...

* * *

><p>It had been over 5,000 years since than. The world knew nothing of the Score it once followed fervently or the name it had once been called. Auldrant was now called Earth. Fonic Artes were considered dark magic. The Order of Lorelei was myth. The six people whose lives had ended in sadness were forgotten. The world had changed.<p>

In this changed world, a young woman with long red hair and green eyes holds a tiny child to her chest, watching her husband. The child had dark red, nearly black, hair and the pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

This woman's name is Lily Potter. Her husband, a messy haired man, was James Potter. The child they were so happy about was little Harry Potter. Odd things happened in this family.

Well, odd for a family of magic users. James Potter and Lily Potter were a Wizard and Witch, and their son was a wizard. But nearly no one had noticed the odd things about Harry.

Harry didn't like being treated like a child, despite being one. He liked to move and do things on his own. Lily claimed that he was just a very curious boy and James was simply proud(He would brag to his three friends that Harry would make a great marauder one day).

It was just strange for such a young child to be so independant.

The only one who had noticed the odd behavior and was concerned was one Albus Dumbledore. He was concerned about this fact. No child should act as young Harry Potter did. Especially the one event that stood at most in his mind.

The old Headmaster had come to check up on the Potter family to see how they were doing. Whne he arrived, the first thing he saw was Harry crying and James moving away from the table with his wand in hand. As soon as his father had moved far enough away, Harry stopped crying.

Lily gave a sigh of exasperation. She whipped out her wand and changed a paper into a jar and picked it up. The red-head slammed the jar upside down on the table and Harry looked a little more happy. "Jeez. We can't get rid of any bugs with Harry around...He freaks out everytime we try and kill one." Albus frowned, "What do you mean, James?"

The man jumped, "Ah! Professor, you surprised me..." Then, he realized Albus had asked him a question, "Well, Harry really doesn't like us killing the bugs, or spiders, or anything really. He gets really upset."

Most children his age wouldn't even notice that their parents had killed any bugs. Either Harry just cried a lot or...he was a lot more aware than anyone ever was at that age.

Did he just not like violence? Or was it something more?

Albus decided he may never know.

* * *

><p>The world would not know what would hit it in just a few short hours.<p>

Because That day, Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard, turned up in Godric's Hollow. He descended upon the Potter home. There the mother and father of Harry James Potter died. There, Voldemort met a strange young boy who had eyes that had seen much more than him. There, Voldemort met his end by this same young boy and his mother. There, Sirius Black cried over his best friend's body only a hour after the moment.

In the far future, this event and those that follow would also be lost, just as the six had been forgotten.

But then, maybe they were never forgotten. At least, forgotten by themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL.<strong>

**Okay. It's not long-It's more of a prologue/one shot. If I do continue it, you'll know later this week.**

**Also, The title means 'Magic's Truth' in latin. I wanted to put it in Ancient Ispanian, but I don't know what language it was based off, so I just did Latin.**


	2. Brave Phoenix

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing. Later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Spoilers for...well. Nothing in this chapter. Especially this is when it gets very AU.

AN: Thanks to _Blades of Silver_ and _neko-in-tears_ for their review and story alerts!

Chapter 1

Brave Phoenix

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was a wizard.<p>

He had only learned of this because Hagrid, the gamekeeper of the magic school he would be going to at the end of August, Hogwarts. Most of his dreams, those he dared to ask Hagrid about, were explained(even though the large man was surprised he'd remembered those things) as being things that had happened when he had been very young.

The young 11 year old had not dared to ask about his other dreams. These dreams consisted of fighting people, a young brunette with a sad look, a green haired boy standing next to a peppy dark haired girl, a man with red eyes wearing a military-like uniform, and a woman wearing a green and white outfit leaning over a terrified man.

The people seemed important to him, very important, because these last dreams were the most often. He wanted to know who they were, but he doubted he'd learn soon. Maybe, they knew his parents?

Harry wondered.

The black haired boy rubbed his head, looking around. Since he had woken up an hour earlier, he had begun to think about what would have happened if he had asked Hagrid about those dreams. He glanced at the alarm clock he had fixed. It read 5:30 AM.

...It was September 1st, the train would be leaving in only 6 hours.

He would no longer be with the Dursleys every day. He would only have to see them during the summer, and that was enough for him(if only he didn't have to see them at all).

Harry Potter was a wizard, a very odd one at that.

* * *

><p>He listened to the red haired woman speak with her children. For some reason, he kept glancing to the youngest of the children. They were vaguely familiar to him, like he'd met them before. Maybe their mother knew his parents and had visited them before they died?<p>

When it was the youngest boy's turn to go, Harry hurried forward. "Er, excuse me?" The mother, daughter, and son turned to him. For a second he thought he had seen the latter two look at him in recongnition.

"Yes dear?" "I-I was wondering, how you get-" "Onto the platform?" She smiled kindly at him. "Ah, yes..." "You need to go in between the train platforms," the lanky red head boy(was he the same age as him? Harry hoped so) said, his mother and sister glanced at him, surprised, "What?" Harry tried not to grin.

He gave his mother and sister a dry look before turning back to Harry, "I'll come with you, so you can get it right-I've been going through since I was really little, for when my older brothers went. C`mon, let's go." The red head lead the way toward the barrier.

It was an odd feeling, Harry decided, walking through a 'solid' wall. However, when they get through, he saw a bright red train, and a sign declaring: Platform 9 3/4 quarters. The lanky red head seemed to have taken it upon himself to help him get onto the train without problems. "We'll put the trunks up one at a time. Oh, and I'm Ron."

_Guy_.

The dark haired boy smiled weakly at Ron, trying to shake off the wierd feeling he'd just got, "My name's Harry...and thank you for the help." Ron blinked at him, "Huh..." "What is it...?" "It just seems wierd to hear you say 'thank you' for some reason..." He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

The two pulled their trunks up onto the train along with Hedwig(Harry's beautiful snowy owl) and search for a compartment together. They found one with only one other person: a tearful looking boy witha faintly round face. Once more, Harry thought he looked familiar and wondered, if maybe, he'd met this person before his parents died?

He looked up, "O-oh, Hullo."

Harry and Ron grinned at him, "Would you mind us sitting here with you? All the other seats are filled." The boy nodded. The duo came in and placed their trunks and Hedwig in the upper racks before taking seats, Ron muttering about how his mother was going to kill him for disappearing.

The boy looked down at his hands. Harry thought his behavior was odd, out of character for him, but why should he? He'd never met him before..."I'm Harry, and this is Ron. And you're...?"

"N-Neville." _Jade._ Harry blinked. There was that odd feeling again, the same as when Ron had intruduced himself...He tried to wave it off again, "Whats wrong, Neville?" He looked at them, "My...uncle got me a toad, Trevor, and it keeps getting away from me."

Harry tried to give him a confident grin, "Well, he'll turn up again, probably in the place you'd not expect him to..." Ron opened his mouth to say something when theey felt the train jerk and begin to move. "Oh, looks like it's time to go. Yeah, Mum is going to kill me."

Neville looked at him, "Why?" "Because, she likes giving us all a talking to just before we get on the train...or at least give the ones going to Hogwarts the talking to. Er," Just as he was about to continue, the door slide open, "Ahah! Ickle Ronnykins! There you are-Eh? Who're your two?" One of Ron's older brothers was standing there, the other peeking in.

"Oh-hoh, it seems our dear little brother already has some friends. Ah, well," The twin who had just arrived grinned, "Mum is going to kill you when we go home. She was really upset when you just vanished like that." The red-head scooted away from the door and the twins. Harry frowned at them, "Could you lay off him? He was jsut helping me find a compartment to put our stuff. It took longer than we'd have liked is all!"

The twins stared at him liked he'd grown another head, gaping, "No way-!" "Dear brother mine, I do think we just got told off by Harry Potter." He realized they had been staring at his scar.

Both Neville and Ron blinked and turned to look at him. Harry felt himself going red...and very defensive, "I am, but that doesn't mean you can just sit and stare at my forehead like it's the most amazing thing you've ever seen." He dearly wanted to add 'I've seen more amazing' but didn't: Because he hadn't and he had no idea why he was being so defensive about...everything.

"Uh, well. We're Fred and George Weasley, and Ron's our little brother..." "And we'll be going now, bye." Fred and George retreated as quick as they possible could.

"Woah, Harry, you just did something amazing." Harry turned to look at the lanky boy next to him, "What do you mean?" Neville also looked curiously at Ron, "Well, the only one who has ever made the twins run off without pulling any pranks is Mum, no one else, which makes you pretty amazing."

Neville obviously couldn't help adding, "And brave. Really Brave, Harry." When he opened his mouth to respond, very embarrassed, the door opened again. There stood a girl. For some reason, he expected short, wavy blond hair, not the long, bushy brown hair that she had. "Um..." She seemed shy and about to ramble about something that Harry was sure would mess up her chances of friends, so he interupted, "I'm Harry, and these two are Ron and Neville. Sit down, please? You look kind of tired."

She seemed surprised by the sudden diversion(but also a little grateful, he thought) but took his offer. "I-I'm Hermione Granger." _Natalia_. He frowned, staring at her for a few minutes before smiling again. Ron looked at her oddly, like he wanted to say something, but then dropped it.

Hermione looked at them all, "Well...I know your first names, but no last names? Could you...?" _Wannabe Dictator_, joked a voice in his head. "My last name is Potter." "Longbottom." "Weasley." She peered at each of them in turn and than looked at little sad.

"I'm muggle born...But I read at lot of books, and one of them mentioned that the Longbottoms and Weasleys were pureblood families...and Harry's a Half-blood, it's mentioned in one of the defense against the dark arts history books I read-"

Just as she was about to continue, the other three actually curious about what she had read, the compartment door slide open once more(and hopefully last, Harry decided). "I've heard," drawled a lazy, and sadly, familiar voice, "All up and dow the train, that Harry Potter is in this compartment."

The pale boy from Madam Malkins stood there, with two burly boys standing at his sides. _Well, this looks familiar, doesn't it?_ mused the voice from earlier.

"I am," Harry frowned at him. For some reason, he really wanted to get up and smack him and demand why he died when he promised he wouldn't. Stupid, weird urges.

"These two are Crabbe and Goyle," He gestured to the two next to him, "And I'm Draco Malfoy."

_Oh shut up, Asch. And I liked your old name better._ snapped the voice. When Harry thought 'Asch' he saw a figure with long, dark red hair. He seemed familiar from somewhere...

Ron snorted next to him as Malfoy looked around at the all, "A Weasley, Longbottom, and muggle-born. Obviously, Potter, you're beyond help."

Harry looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am: Why would I need help when I have friends like them? Especially when it's like those two," He glanced at the two burly boys, "are more like your bodyguards than anything else."

Malfoy snarled and turned around. He stomped away, flashing a glare at him over his shoulder. _Hah, Asch. Take that._ Harry thought to himself, not realizing what he had called the blond boy. He didn't notice, either, the grateful looks he got from the other three in the compartment.

The rest of the time was spent with them discussing what they got on their chocolate frogs("I was really surprised when the pictures started moving!" Hermione. "It is kind of surprising, isn't it?" Harry), or the things Hermione had read.

One of the things that interested Harry the most, like he'd heard about them before, were Fonic Artes. "Apparently, no one knows why they're called 'Fonic,' at least, not anymore. It was a bit odd: I swear I've heard about them, long before I even knew of magic!" The others agreed. "Though, they do seem a bit violent, and more for fighting than anything else...But they don't seem so bad as to classify them as 'Very Dark' magic."

Neville seemed to feel very strongly about this, "Yes, I know! I've read a lot about them, the theories and everything, and if you're using them to defend yourself, that I think thats not so bad. But the Ministry has classified them as being nearly as dark as the three unforgiveables!"

No one asked what they were because they all already knew.

"I've always like reading about that myth, 'The Lorelei Order,'" Ron mused, "For some reason, despite the fact I think they're all nutters for following that Score thing, It was always a bit comforting. I don't know why, it just was." Neville nodded, "Yeah, It did seem very comforting. Like something familiar in a world that seems so _un_familiar..."

The compartment had grown quiet after that for a long time, and even as they dressed in their robes, they were quiet.

All four of them had things in common, Harry mused, things that most people would find very odd. They were interested things people would avoid or didn't care about or didn't question. They all admitted to each other that they had been having weird feelings all day, and they were all a bit tired of it.

The train slowed and stopped beneath their feet and Harry waved a small 'good-bye' to Hedwig before hurying after his three friends. Once he saw Hagrid, who greeted him, he was a bit happy for no more weird feelings. When Draco Malfoy passed him, Harry once more had the urge to punch the damn idiot.

Luckily, Ron and Hermione had grabbed him and dragged him with them and Neville into their own boat.

And than they began to sail.

_Well,_ Harry mused, _It looks like I'll be having a fun year, won't I?_

The voice laughed, _Yes. And we should punch Asch. Just once._

* * *

><p><strong>So. there you go.<strong>

**Chapter 1 XD**

**I hoped you liked this thing-I couldn't stop writing it! It was actually really fun to write, so I hope you like it. and I also hope it answers at least a couple questions from the last one. And I also hoped theres some new ones for you, too!**

**Also, if anyone would like to beta for this story(or Darkest Intentions) that would be awesome.**


	3. COLORS

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing. Later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: None.

AN: Mmmm, some people noticed who each person was. XD I'll explain my reasons later. I'd also like to thank all those people who reviewed~

Chapter 2

COLORS

* * *

><p>Harry glanced to Ron and Neville, who had both gone very white. Hermione was mumbling under her breath about what spells she might need. He himself was nervous, but not as nervous as he thought he'd be. The only diversion they had before McGonagall returned had been the ghosts who had burst in, discussing someone called 'Peeves.'<p>

When they wrrived in the Great Hall, Ron saw the Sorting Hat. He gave a quiet, nervous laugh. "Not that bad. Thought I'd need to fight something..." Harry gave him a faint grin. Neville glanced around next to him, obviously nervous. Hermione sighed softly in relief to see she didn't need any spells.

The group was slipt early on when Hermione was called up. It took nearly a minute before it decided on 'Gryffindor!' Neville was next, and his was a little longer than Herminone's. But he too was put into Gryffindor. HE barely listened to any more of the sortings when Draco Mafloy was called. _Tch. Asch. You're going to end up in-_"SLYTHERIN!" _Knew it. Honestly, Asch.._

Harry ignored the voice and looked up at McGonagall when she called his name. He moved forward muttering, "see you," to Ron. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it nearly covered all of his dark red, nearly black, hair.

"Oh, interesting. You're the fourth today." Harry frowned, "And you have strong connectios with the other three...Ah well.

"You're extremely loyal, to the point of losing your life for those you care for, but you also like to learn things...However, learning new things is usually for some activity to protect your friends, or to learn more about your own conditions," _Wha-I don't..?_ "You're not very ambitious, rathering to spend your time as much as you can with your friends than on your own achievements. You do have your selfish moments, but it's usually for your friends' sake more than your own."

_How the hell are you even judging this?_

"All in all, Hufflpuff or Gryffindor would do the best for you...If it wer enot for your past, I would most likely have considered Slytherin over Hufflpuff. However...Your loyalty...will always be strongest to those 7...So..." It seemed to prepare for something...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He gave a faint grin and hurried to the table, and gave Ron a supportive look. The red head(Harry had only just noticed, but Ron's hair seemed to have a hint of blond) was still very white, but not as bad as he was earlier. Ron's sorting, when he went up, was the shortest of all of theirs. For him, it only took ten to twenty seconds.

But still, Harry realized, it took longest for himself and his three friends. Malfoy took a few more seconds than most, himself, as if he had tried to convince the hat of something-but when the food appeared, Harry realized how hungry he was and lost his train of thought.

Most of dinner was spent with the other first years talking about their home lives. Seamus Finnigan grinned while he talked about his family, and about how his father didn't know about his mother being a witch until after they married. Dean Thomas explained that he wasn't sure if he was half-blood or a muggle-born because his birth father had left his mother just a little after he was born.

Neville simply said that he was raised by his grandmother and left it at that.

After dinner, Professor Albus Dumbledore rose and gave his speech. According to a muttering Percy, it was the usual speech, until: "The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry did not laugh, nor did any of the three sitting around him. They could tell that their Headmaster was serious: Deadly serious.

He dismissed them and the four followed Percy,who was calling for the first years, solemnly. The four never noticed Peeves arrival or departure, too caught up in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, they had wandered to the back and had begun to mutter to each other. The rest of the group didn't notice.

The rest of the first years split up leaving the four alone as Percy went on ahead with the others of his year. "Well," Hermione began, "See you tomorrow at breakfast." They gave her weak smiles which she gave back much stronger than they did.

Harry realized that they were, too, thinking of whatever the hat had said to them. Ron seemed to like to glance at him, and Neville was still a little pale. Hermione had looked a little pleased with whatever the hat had said to her...

He didn't know what to think. He was still trying to figure what the hat had meant with most of the things he had said. Most of it had meant little to not sense at all...

The young boy laid slowly on his bed, his other two dorm mates were already asleep, he wasn't sure what had happened with his friends. He had already closed his curtians and he closed his eyes.

From somewhere, a song was being sung quietly to him. It was a very quiet song, one he strained his ears to hear..._"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze... Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze... Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa... Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei... Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei... Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va... Rei va neu croa tue rei rei..." _He felt much too sleepy to stay up...

* * *

><p>Harry shot up, nearly falling out of his four poster bed. Ron and Neville stood on either side of him, an odd, familiar smirk on Neville's face and a brotherly grin on Ron's. "C`mon! Hermione's waiting for us down stairs."<p>

He pulled his robes on and hurried down the stairs. Last night, just before he'd fallen asleep, He had heard someone singing...But for some reason, Harry doubted anyone else had heard it.

When he arrived downstairs, it seemed vaguely familiar to him, having the toher three standing at the door, waiting. He easily shook the strange feeling away and the group left the common room.

Harry wondered, suddenly, why he felt very close to the other three...But it didn't seem as important as one would think it would be.

They wandered for a bit before arriving at the Great Hall. It seemed some of the older students were surprised that a few first years had gotten to there so early. Not too surprising, Hogwarts was very big.

After they had breakfast, their head of house, Professor McGonagall, passed out the schedules. Harry and the others had the same schedule, and it would stay the same until third year, when they would have the choice to take other classes.

"Ah, some of the other classes sound interesting," Hermione mused. Ron rolled his eyes, "While I'd love to know how you know what the other classes are, we won't have to choose any of them until the end of second year." She gave him a dry look which he cringed away from.

Neville gave a small grin while Harry shook his head. _Don't tell me still has a bit of a Woman issue..._ the voice murmured.

The four got up and moved out of the hall, watching as their fellow first years entered the hall, all looking miffed. Harry allowed himself a small grin, even as Malfoy sneered at him as he passed.

They went the whole week without ever getting lost, even to their classes. Harry had a tendency to look for ways around, for an easier way to other places in the school.

By the time they got to the last day of the week, Friday, the four agreed that most of the classes were very fun, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class was bit odd and while both he and Ron thought the class was a joke, Neville kept muttering that it was 'suspicious' and he didn't like their teacher. Hermione was indifferent to it and said that while Quirrel was a nervous guy and that was probable why.

Neville conceded to this point and didn't bring up the subject again.

Potions, however, was another thing completely.

It quickly became apparent that Professor Severus Snape hated Harry's guts. During attendance(Which only one other teacher, Flitwick, had done), He had practically taunted him with his stupid fame. Later, he blamed him for Dean and Seamus' failed potion.

Thankfully, Harry had tea with Hagrid after word. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all came with him, which he was very grateful for.

During the visit, he found a clipping from the Evening Prophet(Harry didn't know why Hagrid had a clipping of a newspaper at all). The clipping said that someone had tried to break into Gringotts and while they did get away, they hadn't gotten anything. However, they had tried to steal something the very same day he and Hagrid had gone to Diagon Alley.

When they had left, Harry heard something strange. He had ignored the strange scufflings that had been following him around all week, and it was definately getting annoying. "Ron, Hermione, Neville?" The three turned to him, "I think I might've left something at Hagrid's...Do you mind if I go back and look for it?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione meerly smiled. Neville nodded. Harry grinned and waved as they went on ahead. He hurried back to where he had heard the scuffling.

He finally came upon the edge of the forbidden forest. There, Harry heard a loud squeak and more scuffling. He narrowed his eyes at the shaking nearby bush. The Gryffindor moved forward until he was right upon it and-"MIEEEEUUUUUU~!"

Something blue flew out and Harry leapt and caught it before it could go very far.

"OI! Who are you and why have you been following me?" Harry gripped the rabbit-like, blue furred creature tightly. It wore a small, tarnished ring arond its belly and white flussed up fur was on the end of its large ears. "Miiieeuuu~! I'm sorry~ I wanted to meeeet you~!"

"You haven't answered my first question yet," Harry said, loosening his grip a little. "I...I did. I'm Mieu. I'm a cheagle..." He blinked a the tiny creature, "The Cheagle Elder said that I needed to come and find the boy with really dark red hair and gree eyes and glasses and a funny shaped scar on their forehead, and you look like him and I-" "Stop, stop, I get it! Calm down...So, why did he want you to find me?"

Mieu looked up at him tearfully, "He said I'm supposed to stay with you at all times, so he gave me this ring, the Sorcerer's Ring, so I can talk with you and everything."

And, so, Harry picked up another strange person, or, in this case, being.

* * *

><p><strong>So, some people figured out who each person was...<strong>

**So, I decided I'm just going to confirm it.**

**Harry=Luke, Ron=Guy, Hermione=Natalia, Neville=Jade, and Draco=Asch**

**Harry's going to be a bit snippy-ish with our lovely Malfoy, thanks to a combination of 'You *ss, you DIED and you promised not to' from past memories and his attitude on the train. But Harry won't veiw him as he did in the actual books(IE: An enemy)...**

**Er, my reasons for picking Neville for Jade is mostly Seventh year...When he seems kind of indifferent to Torture and crap. So, yeah~**

**Who the other three(Yes, Ion will be here~ I love him too much for him not to be) are should be obvious considering the two sets of pairings for HP and TOtA.**

**AND MIEU. I love Mieu. I want a stuffed Mieu...or, well, stuffed Cheagle. You get the picture.**


	4. Daydream Syndrome

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing. Later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: None, at least this chapter.

AN: Mmmm, some people noticed who each person was. XD I'll explain my reasons later. I'd also like to thank all those people who reviewed~

Chapter 3

Daydream Syndrome

* * *

><p>Mieu was actually a welcomed change to his school life. Despite how much he'd come to care about his three friends, sometimes they'd demand something that he didn't have to give. Like, how he partnered with Ron in Potions. He'd hoped he'd be okay in that class, because of all the cooking he'd had to do for the Dursleys, but recently, it seemed, he'd started doing badly with cooking things.<p>

Ron was much better at cooking, and doing potions, than Harry was. Though, he supposed, it was good thing. Just like how it was a good thing Hermione was also somewhat bad at potions.

However, while his friends sometimes looked to him for help on some sort of homework(or sometimes, leadership), Mieu just liked being with him. The little creature never asked for anything, rathering just to keep with him and watch the classes from inside his robe's sleeve.

Harry contented himself that he didn't have to deal too much with Malfoy's bad attitude. The Gryffindors, after all, only had Potions with them. Of course...

His veiws on Malfoy were odd, even to himself. For some reason or another, he could not actually dislike or hate him. The blond haired boy was a bit off. Sometimes, he'd act like the spoiled pureblood son that he was. Other times, he'd act like..._like Asch_, the voice in his head said dryly.

Harry still felt that he was going a bit crazy, what with the crazy voice in his head that kept calling Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Malfoy different names. Though, in Ron's opinion, it wasn't that mad to be a bit mad, after all, look at their headmaster.

He felt that he'd be okay as long as he didn't have any more classes with the Slytherins. Because, while Mafloy make have his decent moments, the rest of the Slytherins didn't care much for him. However, as usual, his hopes would be dashed.

The Gryffindors had Flying classes with them.

The class didn't go so well. Aramis Abele Han, a first year slytherin like themselves, took advantage of a mistake Neville made. The round-faced Gryffindor had screwed up with his broom and ended up getting an injury. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, had taken him to the Hospital Wing, him grumbling about how it didn't hurt the whole way.

Aramis had sneered that the boy was pathetic, especially wtih his reliance on his 'friends.' Ron was upset and Hermione was enraged...But Harry was the maddest of all three.

They ended up flying up and messing around, Harry attempting to knock the slytherin out of the air. McGonagall had appeared after Harry ended up doing a spectacular dive to dodge an attack from the dark haired boy(with Mieu clinging to his arm).

Instead of ending up in trouble, he was put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron was shocked and Hermione(to his surprise) was vaguely amused. For some strange reason, Neville didn't show up for dinner, so Harry could not tell his third friend what had happened.

"...Hey, Ron?" The red head turned to him, "The nurse in the hospital can heal pretty quickly, right?" Mieu peeked out his sleeve, "Yeah...makes me wonder why Neville isn't here yet...Hey, Harry, uh..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron was staring at his sleeve-No. He was staring at Mieu. Crap.

"...Uh."

"Harry. You have a blue _rabbit_ in your sleeve. A _BLUE RABBIT_." Ron said, gaping at the cheagle. The creature flew out and gave Ron a confused look, "I'm not a rabbit. I'm Mieu!" Needless to say, the red-head was surprised...or really, the word would probably be, shocked. After all, it's not a normal thing for a magical creature to suddenly start talking.

Harry smiled weakly, "Mieu is a cheagle." Whatever a cheagle is. "The elder says Cheagles were the sacred beasts if the Order of Lorelei until it was disbanded a looooong time ago," Mieu said, happily.

A sacred beast? He hadn't told him that. "Mieu, you didn't..."

"Sorry, Master," The creature looked at the ground sadly. Harry sighed, "It's fine, Mieu. Let's just introduce you to Hermione and Neville when they get here, okay?"

The tiny group hurried on, meeting with Hermione on the stairs to the seventh floor(no one had passed them-Which was odd, really). However, they were stopped by Aramis and the Ravenclaw second year, Haruna Himura. Harry surveyed the two. They both looked rather serious.

Aramis Abele Han had dark green hair, wearing his Slytherin robes. The only thing different to his uniform from anyone else was the tiny, gold and red mask on a necklace around his neck. Haruna had dark blond hair and blue eyes(despite her japanese heritage) and wore Ravenclaw robes. Likewise, Haruna also had a necklace, but hers was shaped like two muggle hand-guns crossed against each other.

"What do YOU want?," Hermione snipped. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Hermione hardly ever had a short temper(Except with maybe Harry): But, then, both of them shared not so happy feelings about the two in front of them. Aramis sneered, "I want to see how well you do against us. So, Wizard's Duel?"

The female Gryffindor narrowed her eyes while both of the males gave each other exasperated looks. If there was any way to get Hermione to do what you want, it is to imply she's either to weak or dumb to do it. Obviously, the Slytherin knew what buttons to push.

She glared, "Alright. We'll do it. Just you two, with me and Harry, then?" Said boy spluttered, "Don't get me into this," but the rest of the group save Ron ignored him. Aramis smirked, "Actually, we'll be doing things a bit different. We'll," He gestured to himself and Haruna, "bring two other with us. Also, the duel is tonight. Bring your other, pathetic friend, Longbottom."

All three of the group of four glared at the crack against their rather clever friend. The two before them walked away, Aramis wearing a faint smirk while Haruna still had the impassive look on her face.

"That-that!" Ron was so upset he had no words to explain what he thought of the Slytherin. Hermione seemed to agree, but Harry(for once) was thinking about something else.

He looked at them, "Well, we know they're comig, and they know all four of us, with Neville, will be coming. But we have no idea who their last two members are." The other two exchanged nervous looks at this.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry waited the longest for Neville to return before getting a bit of sleep. Mieu woke him up for Ron, who had gone on ahead to the common room. He followed, Mieu perched on top of his head while clutchig his hair so not to fall off.<p>

"Hello, Harry, Mieu," Hermione said strongly, "We'll go look for Neville outside, and than head to the Fourth Floor." He raised an eyebrow, "How do you...?" "Haruna came and told me after I left the library earlier." She turned away and to the portrait

The three slowly moved out, looking about while Mieu stared forward. They heard someone sigh...But when they moved to hide, Harry raised a hand, "Neville?"

And to the other two's surprise, The fourth Gryffindor approached them from the shadows. "Care to explain why all four of us are out here?," He asked, just a hint of dryness to it. "Hermione accepted a Wizard's Duel and got us mixed up into it," Ron sighed.

Neville shook his head.

The now four, with Mieu floating high above their heads to look our for teachers or prefects, headed out towards the fourth floor, each of them very tense. After a few close shaves, they made it.

But only Aramis was visible.

"So. Did your 'friends' bail? Or are they hiding in the shadows?" He smirked, not saying a word. And then-"Professors! There's students down this corridor!" Oh, crap.

Harry glared, "You Liar! You got a prefect in on your...plan!" The dark haired boy grabbed the nearest of his friends, one of them being Mieu, and began to run.

He knew that the other three were following close after, because of the footsteps only right behind him. Finally, Harry found a door the floor below, but it was locked. "Dammit! It's _locked_!" Hermione strode past him and waved her wand, "_Alohomora._" A lock clicked, and the door swung open. They hurried in, Mieu flying down the front of Harry's shirt.

Harry leaned against the door, listening desperately. He felt Neville poking him in ribs. He ignored it but-"Neville! Stop it!" "Sorry, Harry, but I think you'd like to see this."

Mieu peeked his head out of his shirt, Neville glancing curiously at it, before he pointed to what he had meant.

Really, Harry wondered, Really? Why did this crap have to happen to them? _Karma?_ The voice asked sarcastically.

It front of them was a large three headed dog, drool dribbling down from it's glittering, white teeth. Harry blinked at it before turing around and opening the door. As soon as it fully opened, He rushed out, giving a quiet cry of, "Crap!" while the other followed. Mieu shivered against his chest.

After what felt like hours, they stoof in frot of the Fat Lady. "What in the-" "Pig's Snout!" All four snapped, Mieu squeaking quietly. The entrance swung forward and they streamed forward.

"What," Harry panted, "The _hell_ was that?" Hermione and Ron shrugged while Neville frowned, "Looked like a Cerberus to me." They gave him an exasperated look. He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh.<strong>

**Here?**

**So Flying Lessons/Fluffy. Yeah.**

**And Aramis may be OC-ish, but you might figure out who he is. XD He really enjoys ticking off our little group. Oh, and you know Haruna, too. Can you guess who they are just by their physical appearances?**

**I hope you can.**


	5. Don't be long

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Blood and Violence here~ Though, it's less then you might think.

AN: Right, the chapter names seem kind of random but they're not. They're usually the titles of one of the songs I'm listening to-So~ There you go~ and Thanks for the reviews, as always~

Chapter 4

Don't be Long

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all curious as to why a Cerberus was locked up in the third floor corridor. Ron belived there was something dangerous there, while Hermione and Neville both thought it was most likely something valuable. Harry mused that it was more that likely for it to be both dangerous and valuable.<p>

The other three agreed that that was the best possibility out of all of them.

The Gryffindors headed out, brimming with their own brand of curiousity, most of it aimed towards the third floor. As the group moved on down the floors, all of their eyes strayed to the third corridor. Harry nearly ran into Lynwood Herberts, a Ravenclaw third year, while watching the corridor out of the corner of his eye.

Lynwood had tan brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a strong build, one of someone who trained physically a lot. Around his neck was an amulet shaped like a sword. Next to him, Harry recongnized the second year, Haruna. Harry murmured a sorry before moving past the two and onto where his three friends were.

For a brief second, he felt that Lynwood had turned to watch him, but shook it off. That'd be too strange. After all, why would a third year look at him for?

Of course, the entire morning was rather crazy. The only peaceful time was breakfast, and even that was crazy. The classes seemed oddly tense, all of the teachers looking grim about something-Well, except for Quirrel. He looked just as nervous as always.

Neville, as usually, was very suspcious of this. Both Ron and Harry didn't see the problem, but Hermione was very skeptical of Neville's veiws.

"He is a teacher, he won't do anything that could hurt the students!"

"You just don't understand-You have to judge a person on thier inner character, and I don't think anyone has seen Quirrel's inner character except himself."

Harry shook his head at his two friends, tipping his head towards a nearby Slytherin third year who had been watcing him. He recognized the boy being Wayne Elias Ingham, who, he had heard from Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, seemed innocent and sweet to the teachers but was really rather cruel.

The twins had also told him he had two younger brothers, one who was their little sister's age and another a year younger. Harry found this interesting-Mainly because of he wondered if the other two were as bad as him.

He surveyed the older boy, noting that his hair was the same shade of dark green as Abele's, as were his eyes. Even his face was similiar to the Slytherin first year. When Harry moved to get a closer look, Malfoy appeared, slowly moving across his veiw of the eldest Ingham. After Malfoy had gone, Wayne begin getting ready to leave, a small cruel small on his lips.

The Gryffindor decided _not_ to go near the Slytherin third year, somewhat fearing for his own safety.

After this homework session in the library, they all moved on. The next class was Charms, and Hermione had found out that they were going to be doing a hover charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Harry wasn't good with charms, in fact, He would probably be the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts, if they did some more practical classes.

Ron ended up getting a bit frustrated with the spell, and told Hermione that she might just be too smart for her own good.

She just laughed.

Afterwords, when they were heading down for lunch, two of the Slythrins, Crabbe and Goyle, cackled something about her that the other three didn't hear but Hermione sure did. Whatever had been said, had her running off in tears.

All three boys glared(though, perhaps Neville's was the most intimidation, surprisingly) at the two. They ran off, looking like a leader of an army had just declared war on them.

The three Gryffindors decided that if Hermione wasn't there during the next two classes, they would either interrogate some of the girls or look for her themselves.

Unfortunately, she didn't show up for any of the classes.

As such, they ended up going around the school, searching for Hermione. Eventually, they learned from Parvati Patil that she had taken refuge in a Girl's Toilet. "Agh, seriously? How are we supposed to talk to her if she stays there?," Ron bemoaned as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

Neville looked around, "Oh, I had nearly forgotten it was Halloween." Ron laughed quietly, "I had forgotten. I've been more worried about Hermione..."

"She won't get to have any of the feast, and go hungry if she doesn't show up," Harry frowned. Really, she needed to eat something, especially after crying. You get so tired and weak after crying for so long.

But even as they gathered some food to eat, the doors to hall slammed open.

Quirrel ran in, looking very scared about something. "A Troll...In the Dungeon...," He panted, "Just thougt you ought to know."

"Suspcious...," Neville muttered. But, whatever he felt, they were all moving on to the common room when Harry gasped, "Hermione!"

The other two caught on immediatly. They looked at one another and then snuck away from their group. Even as they did this, Harry could feel someone's stare on his back-He turned his head ever so slightly to peek towards the shadows of a nearby classroom door. For a breif second, he saw someone there, but, "Harry, come on, we need to hurry."

So, they hurried on towards the toilet Parvati had told them she was in. Once there, they stopped, staring at the door in front of them. "We need to," Harry said, moving forward and pushing the door open. Neville shrugged and followed after him, Ron moving slowest.

As soon as they came in, they saw Hermione leaving a stall, "Hermione!" She looked at them, shocked, "Guys! Why-This is a _Girls'_ Bathroom!" "We know," Harry gave her a weak grin, "But there's a troll in the school and we-" "Wait!," Ron held up a hand, "Do you smell that?"

Neville looked, "Hmm, yes. I think we found the Troll. Or really, it found us." They stared, and than turned to the door. There stood a large humanoid figure, with thick legs and long arms. It clutched a long, wooden club in one hand. It waggled its tiny ears, watching them.

Then, it raised its club.

"Oh, Bloody Hell," Ron said.

The four scattered as the club descended upon them. Quickly, Neville moved as far as possible from the troll's reach. Harry and Ron moved as one in defense of both him and Hermione, who had taken up the middle point between the three.

The auburn eyed Gryffindor in the back began to do what was the first thing that came to mind; "Rest in a merciless silver embrace! Absolute!"

Bloody red splashed out and on to the tiled floor. Ice clung to the large, gaping wound in the creature's lower torso. It fell forward and onto the floor. The four stared, Neville gaping the longest at what he had just done. "Oh, crap," Neville said, losing his cool, "I just-That's considered really dark magic!"

Hermione began to breath very quick and shortly. "...What're we going to do?" Ron said, looking vaguely panicked. Harry, however, felt rather calm, "Let's just get out of here, go hide in a classroom until we know we can get out without getting in trouble."

The other three seemed to heed this, and the other Gryffindors hurried out and away.

They had only made it into a nearby classroom when the teachers arrived, most likely attracted by the loud noises that the short battle had caused. "We're in so much trouble if they find out it was us-!" Hermione hissed, her face a pale white.

"Then we just don't let them find us-In fact, we could probably get away now." And so they did, rushing out of the classroom and to their common room as quietly as possible. Once they did, they quickly told the Fat Lady the password, rushing in after it closed.

Hermione breathed heavily, "That, was, soooo, close!" The others meerly nodded in agreement. Most of the other students in the room paid them no mind, in fact, they hadn't seemed to notice thier appearance.

The first year Gryffindors looked at each other. It had been a very close shave, being as they had nearly been found. What they were most curious about, however, was why Neville knew, apparently, a Fonic Arte.

After all, No one knew exactly how to cast the anymore.

Whatever the case was, Harry and the others went to their dorms, heading to their beds happily. Mieu looked up from his spot on Harry's bed, "Master? Where've you been?" "Er, Busy, Mieu. I'll tell you more in the morning." The blue rabbit-like creature seemed happy with this, so they settled in bed, looking forward to a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Halloween chapter. I will <em>not<em> write the entire Quidditch match next chapter. Instead, I'll have bits have before and after.**

**Anyway, it should be obvious why Neville could cast that Arte. And I wonder if you can guess who Lynwood and Wayne are?**


	6. EDEN

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Nothing here, except for a bit of Mieu talking about ancient history that the Cheagles are taught.

AN: Thank you for the reveiws again! and yes, Lynwood=Van. But Wayne does not=Largo. Sorry~

Chapter 5

EDEN

* * *

><p>Harry and the other three were holded up in the library. Near by their table was Ivar Leonardson, a Hufflpuff fourth year, who had agreed to help them find a book about ancient Magical Creatures. Neville had grown a sudden interest in them, and so they stared at the book in front of them, Harry glancing once and awhile at the fourth year near them.<p>

Ivar had thick black hair and dark eyes. He had a stocky, thick build, one some people might refer to as a Beater build. Over his robes he wore a necklace with a scythe pendent on it. Strangely, it reminded Harry of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry." He tapped the tip of his quill against the a book cover, "Harry." He frowed in thought, he had seen something similiar before now..., "Harry!" Harry looked up, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I've found what I was looking for," Neville muttered to them, his eyes flashing to the dark haired Hufflpuff next to them. They all leaned toward them, "A Cerberus is an ancient and rare beast that can only be found in the mountians of Greece...Who else, but Hagrid, would get a creature that far out of the country?"

They all looked at one another and agreed that, yes, only Hagrid would be want a creature that far from out of the country. "But, why is it in the school? I mean, unless it really is guarding something, like we thought, then it should be out in the forest right?," Hermione mused quietly to them.

"True," Neville muttered, "But..." "It _has _to be guarding something. After all, a troll can't get into the school on its own, and someone probably brought it in to try and get to this...thing it's guarding. Why else would someone try and get into the school?," Ron rationalized. The others nodded slowly, agreeing with this.

As they continued musing about why and what it was guarding, Harry thought back to the annoucement made that morning...

McGonagall had gotten up and waved for quiet. Dumbledore rose after her, an unnaturally grim look on his face. "Last night, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel found the troll...Dead, in a Girl's Toilet. I was called immediatly there, and was able to find out what had killed it..."

He surveyed them all, the four Gryffindors closest to the Great Hall's door shifted ever so much while trying to keep their eyes one Dumbledore's forhead and not his face. "I found traces of a very dark spell, A Fonic Arte," many of the hall gasped in horror while others cringed(Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville being among them), "I doubt the caster will turn themselves in...However," He looked around them all again, "If the caster cats another Fonic Arte...and uses it on a fellow student..."

Dumbledore's face was even grimer then before, "Then, there so no doubt, that student will go to Azkaban...And be there for a very long time."

Harry shivered in rememberence; Neville would be in so much trouble. He couldn't, wouldn't let his friend get in trouble like that! Besides...the only way Neville would use an Arte on another student was in the student was attempting to harm the other kids in the school.

And even then, Neville might not be able to, being that even he doesn't know how he cast Absolute in the first place.

He picked his head up from where it had rested against his arms, looking up at the twins who had just appeared, "C`mon, Harry, you forgot the Quidditch match-" "-Didn't you?" Fred and Geroge laughed quietly before grabbing both his arms and frog marching him out of the library, his three friends giving him hisses of 'Good Luck!'

The Gryffindor Seeker supposed the match went okay-Except for the tiny bit about him nearly falling off his broom and to his doom. Hermione had explained that she had seen both Snape and Quirrel mouthing words to some sort of spell or curse.

Ron said it was most likely Snape, as the man loved to hate Harry, "He hates Harry, why not kill him?" Neville, of course, blamed Quirrel, "I'm telling you, he's very suspicious!" Hermione meerly shook her head and denied it, "They might had both been trying to save Harry from someone else in the crowd!"

"Then," Harry ssaid, closing his eyes, "Why did the broom stop bucking after you knocked Quirrel and Snape over?" She blushed bright red at this obvious point.

They arrived together at Hagrid's hut, all of them conceding to the point that one of those two both had reasons to kill him. Though, Harry mused, it would have been better if they didn't argue about who was more likely to be his attempted murderer.

Hagrid seemed very pleased to see them, and spoke cheerfully about his other pet dog, Fluffy, who had seemed a bit unhappy with his current situation. Neville and Hermione stared, glanced at each other, and then back to Hagrid. "Hagrid," Hermione began, bitting her lip.

"This dog, it wouldn't happen to have three heads and live in the third floor corrindor?," Neville asked carefully. Both Ron and Harry winced. Hagrid gapped, "How did'ja know `bout Fluffy?"

They groaned quietly, "Well, Hagrid..." Ron ended up explaining, after Neville had all but ordered him to, about what had happened that night. The grounds keeper looked horrified.

He surveyed them all, "Now, I don' think yeh all should stick yer noses into these things-It doesn't invovle yeh, and I don' want yeh to get involved. Especially when it's between Professor an' Nicolas Flamel-Oh no."

Hagrid looked horrified with himself, but the other four didn't let him take it back. They hurried out of the hut, calling a thanks for the tea over their shoulders.

"So, this all has to do with someone named 'Nicolas Flamel'!," Neville whispered. Ron sighed, "Makes sense that it'd be someone we've never heard of." "Actually, I think I've read that name in an old muggle history book," Hermione mused. The boys looked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "We could go to the library-I'm sure that the section about Flamel in the book as in the early 1500s...So we'll have to look at some older books..." The girl trailed off, "Harry, why don't we go pick Mieu up from your dorm? I'm sure he'd be interested."

Harry muttered, "I doubt it," but they moved on to the common room anyway. Ten minutes later, they emerged, the blue furred cheagle hidden again in Harry's robe. The rather small group left to the library, all rather eager to find out who Flamel was.

Mieu had exited the sleeve to peer at all the large, and old, books they had gathered. "Lot's of history stuff. We don't have anything like this back at the Hollow," He said, awed, "We just learn about everything by voice."

Hermione glanced at him, curious, "What do you guys learn, anyway?" Mieu floated onto her shoulder, "Yay! I'll tell you!" He leaned against the side of her head, puffing himself up as if about to tell something very, very important.

"Mieu'll start with the stuff Mieu's ancestor helped with," The cheagle said proudly, "Mieu's ancestor met a red-head who was a noble, a...duke's son?...And he went with him and the woman and boy that were with him. They went to negotiate...? Yeah, negotiate, with the Liger Queen, who would eat all the cheagles if they didn't give her food!

"So, they went and tried to reason...yeah, reason with her, but it didn't work and they had to fight. The noble save Mieu's ancestor too! The Liger Queen was killed by this Colonel that came and helped...But they had to go tell the Cheagle Elder back then about what had happened...And then Mieu's ancestor ended up being with the noble! He called the noble Master, just like I call Master, 'Master'."

The cheagles 'Mieu'ed happily while Harry furrowed his brows. The whole thing seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Even so, just as he was about to ask for more, someone began to walk towards their table. Mieu squeaked and the froze on the table, pretending to be a stuffed toy. The one who emerged from the book shelves was Calogera Coiro, their fellow first year, except she was a Hufflpuff.

Calogera had long pink-tinted blond hair, with pink-auburn red eyes. Around her neck was a bright pendent with a strange creature on it. It looked identical to the strange stuffed toy tucked under her arm. "O-oh, I'm sorry...," She murmured quietly, before hurrying away. Hermione raised an eyebrow after her.

"Well, that was odd," Ron decided. The others nodded in agreement.

Just as Harry picked Mieu up(he hid in the robe's sleeve again), the bell for dinner rang. The group gathered their stuff and hurried away to the Great Hall. Dinner was long and tense, for many people worried quietly about this Fonic Arte user.

The title 'Fonist' floated through his head and Harry realized it had been muttered by the voice in the back of his head. He realized the voice had been very quiet since a long time before...the duel, actually. The Gryffindor frowned and then shook his head.

No need to panic. He'd rather it stayed quiet anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done, now going to go work on the RTB fic~ see ya.<strong>


	7. Fiat Lux

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Spoiler...ish. Of course, the things they see in the mirror will be different then in the books. Whoot?

AN: People got who Largo is...But no one noticed poor Calogera! Is she just too gloomy/shy for you? XD

Chapter 6

Fiat Lux

* * *

><p>Harry sighed.<p>

In just a few hours, Chirstmas break would be starting. Both Neville and Hermione had tried to stay at Hogwarts-But only Hermione had succeded. Neville, sadly, had a huge family gathering to go to, "I hate those gatherings, especially when they all stare at me now."

Ron was confused by this, "Why would they stare?" "Some of them are shocked I made it into Hogwarts...So, they'll stare, It's just what people do, unfortunately." Harry agreed with that.

When the three asked what Hermione was orignally going to do she said-"Before coming here, I didn't have...many friends. So, I wouldn't be able to visit them and I'd spend most of it with my parents. To be completely honest, I'd rather to spend at least one christmas with my friends."

The boys grinned, despite the fact that Neville was able to stay. They were all happy to considered a friend by someone else.

Mieu landed on his shoulder, "Master! I really like snow-except it's really cold. Why is it cold, Master?" Resisting his urger to roll his eyes, Harry said, "It's because it's actually frozen water-And if you even try eating any of it, back sure it's fresh and not stepped on or yellow, okay?" The cheagle seemed to consider this words before crying happily and floating back up into the air.

He looked up to see Ron and Hermione hurrying to him. "Harry!," Ron cried, "Neville's already gotten on the train-C`mon, lets go do our homework so we can spend the whole break with nothig to do!" Harry laughed when Hermione sent Ron a disapproving look and punched him lightly in the ribs. The red-head gave the smallest of cringes at her closeness, but laughed along with Harry anyway.

"Well! If we're going to do it, we better go now-Harry, you should get Mieu before we go, he might freeze out here." Once more, Harry had to resist an urge to say something snarky, 'Mieu has Mieu fire, he'd be fine', He called out to the blue creature. Mieu came flying almost immediatly, looking very happy, "Master! What is it, Master, do your need my help?"

The dark-haired boy blinked before chaking his head, "No, I don't need any help, Mieu, but we do need to get inside the castle. Okay?" The cheagle seemed to understand and floated over to Hermione to rest in her arms, appearing to be a stuffed toy.

When they moved on to the Great Hall, to grab a bit of dinner, they saw several people were still there. Among them were the two Slytherins, Aramis and Wayne, who kept sending each other faintly angry looks(Harry was having a hard time telling the difference between the two). Lynwood and Haruna were also there, and Lynwood was giving the others scolding looks.

Harry also noted that (to his surprise) Ivar and the young girl who had a tendency to interrupt them, Calogera, were also there, but there was a first year Ravenclaw that Harry didn't recognize. He had short blonde-white hair, and red-brown eyes. He, like all the others, wore a pendant around his neck, though Harry couldn't make out what his was. "Thats Valdis Janis Ozolins, Neville doesn't like him much," Hermione quietly informed them.

They frowned at the large group before hurrying to their table, eating quickly. Ron ate much more then the other two-"Honestly, Ronald, did you even _taste_ any of that food?" "Why, yes, I did, Hermione."-But how he stayed so skinny, Harry would never know.

Afterwords, they headed back to the common room-"Ew, you're doing homework, on break?" "Better to do it in the begining, and then have free time, instead of waiting until the end."-where they finished thier homwork rather quickly. By the time they were done, though, the common room was completely empty except for them, so Mieu had been allowed out.

They had finished, and they all were rather tired, the three moved on to bed, Mieu perched on Harry's head...

The break was peaceful, scarily so. The three missed their fourth member(Harry noted that there felt like there was more people missing from their group then there actually was), but Mieu made up for it as much as the little creature could.

When Chirstmas finally came, Harry was shaken awake by an eager Ron and Hermione. Harry felt very surprised by the pile of presents before him-Hermione handed him hers, which she had carried to the room.

Her present was a large box of Chocolate frogs and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. "Ah, thank you Hermione!," Harry said happily, slipping his new gloves on to his hands. Ron's present was a set of Broom care supplies and a couple packages of Dropple's Best Blowing gum. The Gryffindor grinned happily.

The two continued unwrapping their presents(Ron loved the choker Harry and Hermione had gotten him), until..."Woah! Harry...," Ron stared at the flowing fabric, shock clearly detailed on his face. Then, Hermione entered, a hair band her three friends had picked out for her holding her hair back, "What _are _you doing-? Is that an _invisiblity cloak_?"

Harry blinked and looked down at it, "It might be. Let's try it out." He pulled it over his head and looked at his two friends. They stared open mouthed at the spot that Harry was standing in. "Harry, mate, that's definately an Invisibility cloak."

The Gryffindor mused, "Really?" He pulled it off and just as he was going to hand it to his other friends to try, footsteps pounded up the stairs outside. Harry shoved it under the covers of his bed when the twins stormed in. "Hey!," Fred mused, "You two got Weasley sweaters too!" "Well, I've told Mum a lot about Harry, Hermione, and Neville. So, you shouldn't be too surprised about it," Ron rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Mieu peek out from under the covers, hiding next to his new cloak.

"What is all this racket about?" Everyone turned to Ron's eldest brother(still in school, that is), who looked rather upset. In his arms was his own sweater and both Fred and George looked scandalsed, "You're not wearing your sweater!" Before Percy could respond, the twins grabbed him and frog-marched down the stairs.

Ron and Hermione rolled thier eyes. Harry just grinned to himself.

The group spent most of the day properly looking through their stuff. When the dinner feast came, the group happily sat down to eat.

The feast was wonderful(even if most of the people on the other tables came staring at his back), and seeing McGonagall rather...ah, drunk, was a bit fun. Finally, feeling their stares on his back, Harry hissed to Ron, "Who is staring at me!"

"Uh, Aramis, that Wayne kid that looks a lot like him, Lynwood, Haruna, Ivar, Calogera, even that Valdis kid...," Ron mumbled. Harry twitched a bit, annoyed. Why in the world were they staring at him? Hadn't everyone in the school gotten over him being here?

Honestly...

After all of that, they went to bed...but Harry very much wanted to look around the school without beig seen.

So, he pulled his new cloak and on, Mieu laying on his shoulder.

The two pulled out, heading in the general direction of the library. Harry thought maybe he'd look at some of the books until he remembered that Neville once told him about a security charm on the books. He sighed and moved on.

For a long while, the student and cheagle moved along the empty corridor until-"Hey, Master? Can I stretch?" Harry turned his head to look at the cheagle, who did look a bit stiff, "Alright, we'll go into this room up here, okay?" They moved on into the empty classroom.

"Huh..." Harry had pulled his cloak off, Mieu floating up and stretching in midair. He glanced over the room, his eyes finally resting on a something that shouldn't have been there.

A large, ancient mirror stood there, looking rather innocent. Harry eyed it, not liking it at all. Usually, innocent things were rather evil, so slowly, he moved closer. Mieu was still up in rafters, most likely trying to investigate the place. He paused in front of the mirror, giving the inscription a passing glance.

In the mirror was himself(older though, with his dark red hair a lighter shade) and a young woman. She had long tan hair and blue eyes shining with a small, shy smile. Harry recognized her as the same woman from many of his dreams-the one who seemed to be one of the most concerned about him.

Even so, despite her smile, she looked very sad, like someone had taken something very precious from her. He wondered what it could be-but whatever it was, he very much wanted to comfort her, to make her smille not so sad.

After a few more minutes(though, it felt like hours), He left again with Mieu who was looking at him curiously. When Harry asked him what was wrong, he responded with, "You look kind of sad, Master."

In the morning, he told Ron and Hermione all about it. Hermione had raised one eyebrow, looking confused, while Ron looked eager, "We should all go there tonight!" "Maybe we shouldn't, it doesn't sound very safe...," Harry frowned at Hermione, "I kind of want to go back, if only to figure out who that woman was."

That night, they all left their dorms, leaving Mieu to have his own good night sleep. When they arrived, Hermione looked at the passed over the inscription, "'I show not your face but your Heart's desire?' What in the world...?"

Harry shrugged before pulling Ron infront of the mirror, "What do you see, Ron?" He stared, "U-uh...," He turned red, "A-a pretty, blond woman...standing next to me...Her hair is kind of short-OKAY, I'M DONE." He flung himself behind Harry, going a very bright shade of red. Hermione had looked at him strangely before stepping in front of the mirror herself.

For her, she had stuttered out two men, one with long, dark red hair, and a second with 'very beautiful blue eyes' and blond hair. The girl had also gone a nice shade of red before hiding behind Harry too. He glanced at the mirror, the tan-haired woman giving him a small wave and then gesturing for him to leave.

He thought this strange but complied, half dragging his two red friends under the cloak with him. Harry hurried on, still pulling Ron and Hermione to the common room. Once they had arrived there, both of the Gryffindor had gotten over their embarassment.

The next night went similiarly, except it was Harry alone. The two earlier that day had said it had been way too embarassing and scolded Harry for wanting to go back. He huffed and went back, even if it was just to annoy them. When he arrived, it was to see the woman's soft smile.

Harry sighed and sat down, watching her. He still didn't know her name, which was the main reason for coming here every night...If only...

_Tear._

He nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of the voice.

_That's her name, Tear._

The Gryffindor watched the woman laugh ever so softly. "...Tear, huh?"

He went to bed, thinking strongly of the young woman named Tear. Harry never knew that every time he had gone to that mirror, Dumbledore had been there as well, watching him silently, and who was now wondering who 'Tear' was.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL WHUT.<strong>

**I'm watching iCarly as I write this, and there's a woman there that is most likely the voice-actoress for Kari in the english Digimon, `cause she sounds just like her. FFFFFF-whut. The episode is 'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love.'**

**lololol I'm dying here, I tell you, Dying!**

**...And, I'm going to Harry Potter 7 Part 2 tonight. I CAN'T WAIT. It'll be the first time I've ever gone to a Harry Potter movie midnight showing.**


	8. Guilty Love

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Hmmm...There might be implied things, and Mieu will mention some things about ancient creatures, but that's it.

AN: So~ everyone has guess who each person is! Or at least so far. There might be more in the future~ but, again, as always, Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 7

Guilty Love

* * *

><p>Mieu floated over his head as Harry wrote out his potions essay. He was thankful that the dorm was empty.<p>

Most of Christmas break had been spent doing nothing but researching Flamel. Hermione had been tempted to ask Madam Pince about it, but Ron said it probably wasn't a good idea. Harry agreed.

"What if she tells a teacher we were researching him? I mean, even if we use the excuse that we're doing the research for Binns' class, she could still ask him about it," Ron argued. Hermione had seen the truth in this statement and agreed that it was true.

When Neville returned, it was only to find out that he had gotten somethig out of his eldest uncle-that Flamel was an Alchemist. "Well!," Hermione said, "That does narrow down our search. And, actually, I think I might've read a book..."

She rushed off, not giving them anymore information.

Neville rolled his eyes and gestured for the other two to wait for her to come back. When she did, she was all but skipping. "Look, I got this before the break, for light reading," Ron gave it a dirty look, "That isn't very 'light' Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "As I was saying, I got this book, and it had plenty of information on all sorts of Alchemists-Like Nicholas Flamel!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you find it earlier?"

"I, well, I didn't think about it," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Harry sighed, but pulled the book open. "It might be in order of last or first name-or year. It does of a table of contents, right, Hermione," Neville peeked at her. She nodded.

They soon found the section they were looking for. "Nicholas Flamel...Is the only known maker..of the Sorcerer's stone!," Hermione cried. "Really?," Neville was surprised.

"The _what_?" Ron and Harry asked.

The other two rolled their eyes, "The Sorcerer's Stone can make the Elixir of Life and turn any metal into gold. Duh." "Well, that explains why someone might be after it."

Harry frowned, "Not everyone would want that...but-" "But, nothing, Harry!" "BUT. Who would have betrayed Dumbledore like that?"

"People can sneak in-" "I doubt that," Neville mused. "It's probably a teacher!"

"And it's probably the same teacher that tried to kill Harry-"

The four looked at each other.

"Snape or Quirrel."

After this conclusion, they all decided to be careful in both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Neville went a step further, and decided to evaluate the teachers' personalities. The boy continued to claim that it had to be Quirrel-Because Snape seemed to really hate his life, and didn't seem to want to have an eternal one.

Ron was still against the idea that _Quirrel _was the one doing it, because he just didn't seem the type. Neville had scoffed and said that was what he wanted you to think. Hermione and Harry both had the brilliant idea to stay out of the two's arguement.

Harry sighed and rolled up his potions essay. Mieu floated over and grabbed it, dropping it in an open drawer. The dark-haired boy got up and and pulled his curtians away from around the bed. "Master, what's wrong?" The student reached over and picked Mieu up.

"Master...?"

The two left, Harry stowing the chealge away in his sleeve. He hurried on to find someplace where he could talk with Mieu alone without being interupted.

The dorm was too risky, someone could walk in. None of the classrooms would work, and the Library was a no-no right now. Even as he looked, he felt his foot get caught on something. Harry fell over, hard, and hit his chin against the ground, "Gah!"

Mieu slipped out of his sleeve and rolled away and into a door he hadn't noticed before. Harry pushed himself and up at peered at the door. He glanced back to what was opposite the door-A painting with a mand a couple of trolls i tu-tus.

He raised an eye brow and shook his head: There were a lot of strange things in Hogwarts. The dark haired student moved on and opened the door, sneaking in. Mieu popped in after him. Harry reached up and grabbed him out of the air, "Huh, Master?"

Harry set him a soft look. "Mieu, this maye seem odd...But can you tell me more aout those magical creatures you mentioned once?" "Ligers?," He mieu`d. "Yeah, and any others if you can."

The cheagle got comfortable, "Ligers are like really big cats, with long sort of puffy tails. There are Basilisks, too, but they're differet from the ones people know now. They had legs! And, there were this birds called chirpees, and rustees, they could injury somone really badly."

Mieu went on for an hour, talking about the many creatures he had learned about. Once he had finished, he told Harry that his teacher had called these creatures 'Monsters' and that Cheagles were a race of non-violent monsters themselves.

"I'm interested about something you mentioned about that, too. You said that Cheagles are considered Sacred Creatures. Why is that?" Mieu floated up from his perch and onto his head, "Well, my teacher once said something about the Order of Lorelei, But I don't know what that is."

He frowned, not knowing either. But whatever the case was, Mieu had told him a lot, "Well, thanks for everything Mieu. C`mon, we should go to dinner and then sleep, okay?" The blue-furred creature criedout happily and then hid away inside his sleeve.

The two left, Harry seeming to be the only one there. Dinner was great and he told his three friends as much as he could about what Mieu had told him about Monsters. They all were able to figure that none of the monsters were in the school, and that Fluffy wasn't one("Thank Merlin," Ron muttered, "I think I'd curse myself if that thing could cast fonic artes.").

Then, they were up in their dorms, getting ready for bed, when Neville murmured, "I've heard of the Order of Lorelei from someplace...I'll check the library back home for any information on it."

The group understood and then hurried back to their beds, and went to them. Sleep soon covered them in a blanket of cosy blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Watching Scooby Doo; Abracadabra-doo...and there totally was a Harry Potter reference that I nerded over.<strong>

**And, yes this chapter is short. Get over it...and it's not as good as my usual stuff.**


	9. Harmony

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Some bloody mentions, with Ron's hand. Otherwise, nothing.

AN: Everyone who has reveiwed so far gets a Giant Mieu plushie!

Chapter 8

Harmony

* * *

><p>Neville and Hermione ended up searching the entire library for anything on the monsters Mieu had told them(Or, really, just Harry) about. They found nothing, but continued to try while Harry and Ron looked on, simply doing their homework in the meantime.<p>

Harry glanced away to one of the nearby book shelves. Beyond, he saw Calogera passing someone large wearing a mole-skin coat. He shook off his curiosity about Calogera and got up. He recongnized the person wearing the mole-skin coat, "Hagrid!"

The large man turned his head, "`Arry! What is it?" He seemed nervous about something, which made Harry suspicious. "It's nothing, Hagrid. I was just wondering why you were here?" "Ah, some of the Salamanders have scale rot, I came in to find a book on cures for it." Harry narrowed his eyes: Why did he not believe that? "Why are _yeh _here, `Arry?" Hagrid suddenly had a horrified look, "Not still looking for Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, no," Harry laughed, "We found out about him forever ago," He lowered his voice, "And what Fluffy is guarding." Hagrid looked at him tiredly, "Please don` talk about it-I don`want the teachers thinkin` I told you abou` it." The dark-haired boy stared at him before nodding, "Well, see yeh lateh, `Arry."

The man left, hiding something from Harry that had to be a book. He peeked up at the shelf that Hagrid had been looking at and saw that it had books about...

"_Dragons_?" Ron asked, staring at Harry like he was crazy. Then, he paused, "How'd you get to books that high above your head?" Harry puffed up, "Just because you're just a little taller then me doesn't mean you have to get cocky about it!" Ron grinned at him while Hermione and Neville laughed quietly at him.

He sighed, "Look, I think we should be more worried about why Hagrid was looking at _Dragon Care _books then who is taller the who. Besides," He mused, "I'll probably be taller then Ron by the time we come of age."

Ron muttered something that sounded like 'In your dreams.'

Later that week, Harry and the others went down to Hagrid's hut. There, they saw Fang tied up outside, whining sadly. They glanced at each other. "He probably doesn't wat Fang to accidently destroy...anything," Neville mused. Harry agreed quietly and the four preceded up to the door.

Harry knocked on the door lightly, "Who is it?"

"It's us, Hagrid!"

The door opened a little and one of Hagrid's bettle-black eyes looked out at them, "Ah, `Arry, Ron, `Ermione, Neville! C`mon in." He moved away and let them in. Once the four had gotten in, Hagrid quickly shut the door behind them.

They all pulled their robes off, gasping at how hot it was in the hut. "Are you _trying _to catch your house on fire?" Hermione groaned. Hagrid gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm tryin` to keep it warm." Ron blanched, "Do you really have a...," He lowered his voice, "Dragon Egg?"

Hagrid looked faintly surprised then shook his head, "Shoud`a known. `Arry would have seen what section I was in." Harry gave him an aplogetic look. He merely laughed lightly, "Don` worry `Arry. I don` mind."

Neville gave the dark egg a look, "What type of dragon egg is it?" Hagrid looked really proud, "A Norwedgian Rideback, actually." The round-faced boy flashed his friends a look that said 'He is crazy.' "Look, Hagrid, Norwedgian Ridgebacks are rare. And dangerous."

Ron shook his head, "Neville is right. We need to get this egg out of here." The gamekeeper looked a little offended. "I can take care of the egge just fine!" "We're not saying that, we're just saying that you'll get in a load of trouble if you're found with it," Harry cried.

The gamekeeper shook his head.

The other three looked at each other, faintly horrified. Harry sighed, "Fine..." The four left.

Hermione was the first to speak again, when they were half wway from the hut, "I can't believe this! He _knows _its illegal!" The bright haired red-head sighed, "I don't think we can convince him just yet, `Mione. For now, we should just leave him be." Neville glanced at Ron, "We need to try and convince him at sometime to get rid of it."

"After," Harry suddenly said, "It hatches. Hagrid will be more willing then, I think." The group looked at one another and then nodded: They had a plan.

Over the next few weeks, they arranged for Charlie Weasley, Ron's second oldest brother, to come and take the dragon two weeks after it hatched. Hagrid had not yet been told about this, which the four were now going down to the hut to do.

When they arrived, Hagrid looked rather happy about something, "Oh, you're here!" Harry and the other three entered the hut nervously. It was even more steamy then the last time they had been there. They sat around his table as the owner of said table hurried over to the fireplace.

Only minutes later, he was pulling out the large, black egg and turning back to them. He placed the egg on the table, "Well! Accordin` to the book, my little egg will be hatchen any time now."

Harry sighed, "Look, Hagrid-" A loud cracking noise interupted him. He blinked and then looked down at the egg. There was a large crack on the egg's surface, with smaller spider web-like cracks branching from it. Ron gasped as, suddenly, a beak-like snout burst through. After a few minutes of waiting with bated breath, the egg shell was scattered all over the table, and a small, baby dragon lied there with its wings outstretched.

Neville was stunned, as were the other three. But, he still saw the boy peering through the window curtians. It was Draco Malfoy, and the Gryffindor informed his fellows as such.

Ron and Hermione looked horrified(and angry, in Ron's case), but Harry, as always when it involved Malfoy, didn't know what to feel.

_Asch is being an idiot as always-Don't worry, he might not like 'us' but he's sure to understand _The voice mused. Understand what, Harry didn't know: but, what he did know, was that Malfoy wasn't his enemy. But he wasn't ally, not just yet, either.

The group spent the next few days helping out with 'Norbet', the dragon. Harry stated rather cheerfully that he couldn't wait until Charlie showed up and took the damn thing out of their lives. The other three simply said that they couldn't wait until he showed up so that Malfoy no longer posed a threat to any of them, or Hagrid. The last member of the group had frowned a little at this, but ignored his displeasure.

What really made it bad was when Ron was bitten by Nobert. He had arrived to their little hidden room on the seventh floor, seething. He all but shoved his hand under Harry's nose, "Look! Look at what that beast did!" The wound on his hand had blood crusted around it, but what really caught hus eye was the thick, green-tinged blood, still dripping from it.

Hermione suddenly poppped up at his shoulder, staring at Ron's injured hand. "Ron-let me see that!" The red-head gave her his hand. "Okay, I'm going to try something I read in one of these books in here. Cleanese the defiled! Recover!"

Ron blinked as the numbness in his hand went away, as well as the green tint. "Thats great, Hermione, but I'm still going to go to Madam Pomfrey for the rest..." She sighed, "But then, I won't get to test this other healing arte I found."

"Wait, that was a _healing _arte?"

"Well of course! What else could it be?"

The other gave her a shocked look, while Harry and Neville watched on it silence. "But, everyone knows that their are only attacking artes!" "Not according to the book I was reading. It said that healing and defense artes can only be done by Seventh Fonists, who are, apparently, really rare," Hermione explained.

"But that would mean that what everyone knows about Fonic Artes isn't true! We've always been told that they can only harm."

The female Gryffindor looked shocked. Obviously, she was upset with this. However, she shook it off, preparing another arte, "O, Soothing Light! Heal!" The deep wound on Ron's hand was gone, leaving behind a blood coated scar.

Neville grinned, "Looks like it worked." Harry was frownig in thought, "You know, I think that everything people know about Fonic Artes isn't right. I mean, if they never mentioned healing artes or the defense artes, then the offense artes shouldn't be as bad as people think."

Ron sighed.

Hermione turned away to gather up the books lying on the table. "Well, Charlie should be arriving up in the astronomy tower in a few hours-We should go down to Hagrid's and get Norbert." The other three nodded their agreement.

Later, the four would realize that their plan was very stupid. Ron and Neville were to guard the staircase, and give a shout out if they saw anyone. Hermione and Harry were the ones who would take Norbert all the way to the top. Really, they decided that the latter two's job was the harder one.

They hurried and began their plan, taking away the cage Hagrid had prepared for Norbert. The four moved as swiftly as they could, with the four of them plus Norbert, under the invisiblity cloak. Ron and Neville dodged underneath the cloak when they reach the staircase that would take them to the top of the tower.

The other two hurried on alone, and soon found Charlie up there, already waiting. He laughed and said that he had barely gotten away from work to come and take Norbert to the other dragons.

Harry groaned as Charlie took Norbet's cage away. Finally, things were a little more simple. The two silently moved down the stairs happily. However, seeing Neville and Ron cowering from something(or someONE) mae them pause. Their eyes widen at the sight of Professor Minerva McGonagall, their head of house and Deputy Headmistress, made them also want to cower.

They were _so _in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you go. A little longer then the last one, and about our lovely dragin friend, Norbert! Oly a couple mor echapters to go and this story will be finished-Woah, shocking, to me.<strong>


	10. Infinite HOLiC

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss.

Warning: Blood with the cloaked dude, and with the unicorn. For some reason I feel like writing it really bloody.

AN: Uh, Giant Snitch plushies! I want one, so be happy you're getting one, reviewers. ;_;

Chapter 9

Infinite HOLiC

* * *

><p>Harry turned the corner, followed by his three friends. The quartet were being lead to McGonagall's office, having been caught. McGonagall still had a few things, obviously, to say to them. Hermione was very distressed about all of this, as she had been hoping never to get a detention, at least in first year.<p>

Ron and Neville were both upset as well, but not nearly as bad as Hermione. In fact, Neville was probably the least worried of them all. Harry was worried himself, but more about the reactions of his fellow house mates. Because who knew how many points their head of house would take...

The office air was heavy. It was so heavy, that it felt like someone had slung several rocks on a rope around Harry's neck. "I," McGonagall began, "Have never been more ashamed of my house in my entire life. _Four_ students out of bed, all in my house." Neville muttered, "I bet there've been more people out of bed before now."

She narrowed his eyes at him, and he bowed his head, murmuring an apology. "You will all recieve detention," The deputy headmistress said, "and fifty points will be taken away." "Fifty!" Ron cried, and then covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. McGonagall's eyes flashed, "Each."

They simply groaned silently.

The next morning was torture. Most students thought it was a mistake, at least at first. Then, someone revealed the story to the school. And the Gryffindors weren't the only ones upset; Both Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff had been hoping for the Slytherins to finally lose...Finally, to lose against at least one of the other houses.

The quartet were soon blacklisted by most all of the students of Hogwarts. They didn't care much, as the four were most usually these days up in their new meeting room, where Hermione had dedicated herself to learning as many healing Artes as possible. Both Harry and Ron had decided to try to learn to use the sword, following the instruction from two books(Albert/Sigmund style for beginners'). Neville, of the other hand, has decided to learn more about Fonic Artes.

"We hardly know anything about them, so it'd be best to try and learn as much as possible, before passing judgement."

Ron decided to go with this, as both Hermione and Harry approved of Neville's view. For now, until they learned more, they'd keep the artes as neutral, and not good or evil. Even so, Hermione had mentioned that some o the fonic artes seemed to be sourced with either dark 'fonons' or light 'fonons.'

The other two swordsman in training didn't understand fonons fully, "I still don't get how to gather them." "Because, Ron, you have to be a proper fonist to be able to do that. I bet most people could gather the fonons, but only some are proper fonists."

Harry mused that he had a somewhat better grasp then Ron, but Ron had never showed much interest in fonic artes in the first place. Whatever the case was, he still thought their group was missing a few things...or, in this case, people.

Later that same day, they learned of their punishment. The four were to go into the forbidden forest that night and help Hagrid with whatever it was he needed. Hermione said that the punishment was too extreme. Harry mused that it was a bit too extreme.

Too late, though, for them to take back what they did that night.

The quartet, that night, headed out to meet both McGonagall and the, well, janitor, Filch, in the Entrance Hall. Filch gave them a feral grin while McGonagall let them know the entirety of the detention. Hermione frowned at her as the deputy headmistress left, leaving them to be escorted to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid greeted them quietly with a sad look when they arrived. The others knew it was because Hagrid's normally happy beetle-black eyes were crinkled in sadness. "Well, ya can get goin`, Filch, I've gott`em." The man sneered at the large man, "I'll be back in the morning, to pick up whats left of them."

The four cringed at the thought. Even Neville, who was usually the most composed and less fearful of the group, was somewhat terrified of that. "Don't worry, `Arry, Everyone, You won't end up in peices." "We better not...," Ron muttered quietly.

The group of six set off. Noises of wild animals, beasts, and small monsters echoed around them, and Mieu shifted around in his spot in Harry's rather large pocket. After a long while, Hagrid suggested that they spilt up but the four students shook their head vehemently, not wanting to weaken themselves against possible enemies.

Ron was the first to actually scream, due to a combination of Hermione suddenly grabbing his arm and a shriek right near their group. Harry and Neville relieved their tensions by laughing at Ron's predicament. Of course, the creeping feeling along their spines brought it right back.

"Hey, uh, Hagrid. What exactly are we looking for?" Harry questioned softly. Hagrid peeked back at him, "Somethin` has been killin` the unicorns. Our job is to find it." Hermione nearly froze in place before being pushed forward by Fang, "What do you mean? That's _way_ too dangerous for first years!" "But we're first years who can cast fonic artes," Neville muttered.

She gave him a dirty look and muttered back, "Yeah, but we can't exactly do any in front of Hagrid." The large man had turned away before Hermione could cry her indignation, and so didn't pay attention to their quiet conversation. Neville shook his head, "I can still cast a smaller scale of the weaker fonic artes, small enough that Hagrid probably won't realize what it is."

Harry sighed at the two. They simply argued all too much, and while Ron had long since gotten used to it, Harry still didn't like it. Even so, for the moment, he was going to have to deal with it. The group moved on.

The new area they entered had specks of silvery, fluid liquid flicked on the many leaves around them. "The unicorn was definately here." Hermione groaned quietly while Ron cringed. Harry exchanged a nervous look with Neville but didn't make a sound.

Fang shifted next to Harry, whimpering as he moved closer to hide his muzzle and face. Hagrid peered through the darkness while the four first years strained their ears to listen for...whatever it was that had hurt the unicorn. The dark haired boy swore he heard a slithering noise, like a cloak moving across dried leaves. He did not inform his three friends, because it might've just been his imagination and nerves playing tricks on him.

And then-

_Fsssh-**SLAMTHUD**_.

"Dammit!" Ron snarled as Harry was suddenly grabbed and dragged away through the bushes behind him. Harry gasped as several thorns abd rocks hit and slammed against him, cutting tear into the outfit he was wearing. He felt his right arm ram into a particularly thickset branch and heard a painful snap.

_Well, _Harry mused, _There goes my wand arm. _His sword arm was still useable, but he was never abale to use his wand with his left hand: It felt way too strange to him. But then, why was he thinking about that? Shouldn't he be focusing on the person, or creature, that had grabbed him?

He turned his head as best he could to catch a glimpse of his attacker. Whoever it was was covered in something sticky, silver, and disgustingly warm. Then, before he could understand this thick, sticky fluid, he felt himself slammed against the ground.

There was a hissing noise around him as Harry struggled to sit up. Whatever was happening, it didn't sound like good news for him. When he finally got himself up, he saw the attacker.

When he had thought he had heard a cloak, he hadn't been wrong, because this being was wearing a cloak. However, while he normally would have gloated to himself, Harry was too busy staring in horror at what this...perso was doing.

This _creature_ was leaning over a now dead unicorn, a large gapping wound in it's slender neck. He swore he saw the very visiable muscles twitch was the beaing began to lap up the silver fluid leaking from the tear in the neck. Harry realized that the silver liquid he had seen earlier was _Unicorn blood_.

Harry now had a very strong urge to throw up as the being literally slurpt up the blood, making sucking noises whenever it could no longer find blood under it's mouth. Despite his disgust at the scene, he could not move. Harry felt as if someone had tied his legs to the ground, making it so he could straighten up, but not leave his spot.

Distantly, he heard the others shouts as he watched the being tear fiercely into the rest of the neck. His voice rasped as he tried to cry out. Harry only managed a quiet whimper as whatever thata thing was turned around and, he assumed, stared at him. After what felt like hours, it came towards him.

_Oh, god... _This thing was going to kill him. And there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Then, suddenly, he felt something pop out of his pocket, "You won't touch Master!" and he saw flames spew out infront of him. The being roared on pain as the cloak caught fire and it rushed away.

Within seconds, having heard the thing's cries, Hagrid and the others finally found him. At this point, Harry had been able to get up and was retching behind a near by bush. "..Harry? Are you...?" He turned to give Hermione a somewhat angry look, "Do I look okay to you?" She cringed.

Hargid, while concerned for Harry, turned instead to the dead unicorn. "Looks like we were too late fer this one." Harry couldn't look at it, as everytime he did, he only saw the cloaked figure ripping into it's throat.

He nearly retched again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, here you go. Oh, and, uhm, Voldemort is so totally a sucky villian. He relies way too much on his wand, and he is completely and utterly weak expecially when you compare him to other villians from other games. I mean, Kor from Jak2 and Yggdrasil from Tales of Symphonia were way harder and better villians then him. Mostly because they had a least 100 years of terriozing people for each of them.<strong>

**Voldy, though, only has like, ten years. So that makes him a really bad villian XD AND, he's really weak physically, while both of the other two are a lot stronger. So, Voldemort is not the main villian of Veneficus Verum. The real villian will not be revealed for a couple 'years'. Like, fourth or fifth year XD**

**Oh, and I got sick to my stomach just writing that scene with old Cloakie and the unicorn. Eck, I feel bad for Harry.**


	11. Just Be Friends

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales of the Abyss. Too bad for me, huh?

Warning: Just some little mentions of blood. Nothing really that bad.

AN: Well, we're nearly done. Another chapter and the epilogue(which'll have some info about some stuff), and the sequel will be started.

Chapter 10

Just Be Friends

* * *

><p>Harry leaned his head against the wall behind his four poster bed. He once more resisted his urge to throw up. Ever since that horrible detention, he had had nightmares of the blood covered figure which would later change to a tan-brown haired man with a large, thick sword covered in red blood.<p>

"Harry?" The soft question nearly made the boy jump. The dark haired student turned to see Ron and Neville peering at him from between the curtians around the four poster bed. Without an answer from the other first year, they moved onto the bed, hiding behind the same red covering.

Neville and Ron stared at him for a long time. The trio sat quietly for a long while before Ron looked up at Harry, "Are you okay?" Harry looked up at them, "I dunno. I really don't know."

It was silent for a few more long minutes before Harry looked up, "Guys. I'm going to go and get the stone. I'm going to get it and save it from whoever is after it." Neville and Ron watched him before, "We're helping." The dark red-head frowned, "You can get really, badly hurt."

"Hermione's gotten really good at Healing Artes. Granted, she can't do the Yulia Hymn healing artes, but she can do most of the others."

"Still, she can't revive you if you get knocked out or something _worse_."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I doubt the teachers would make so easy for students get through, let alone first years. But we're also different then normal first years. We _can _do it, Harry. But only if we're all together!"

The first year sighed, "That's just it, though. I feel like we aren't all together. Not yet."

The next few days were tense, most of which was cased by them testing out how well the teachers were guarding the entrance to the stone. "If we're lucky," "Which I doubt, `Mione." "Shut up, Ron. If we're lucky, they'll be sart enough to keep a close on the way into the chambers for the stone. And if I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am," "You're almost always right, Hermione," "Thank you Neville, well, If I'm right, then the stone will be removed at the ed of the school year. If the teachers can defend it till then, than we don't have to interfer. Otherwise..."

Harry had agreed to this. So, just to make sure they were keeping an eye on the place, All four would pass the area to keep an eye on it, and see if any teachers showed up. The only teachers that did show up in the first week after Easter Break was Snape, Quirrel, and McGonagall. The group agreed that it was impossible for it to be McGonagall, and Ron grudgely admitted that Snape had no sign of having any silver blood, even the faintest of stains, on any of his cloaks.

"Blood like a Unicorn's blood would have left a trace," She had snapped. Ron cringed away when the busy dark haired blond had gotten to close in her rage, "There's no way he would have been able to get it all out. _And _his teeth aren't sharp enough to tear into flesh and be able to tear it apart like Harry said the guy did. Quirrel does!"

So, Quirrel had become their prime suspect, with Snape an even weaker then before secound.

After this quiet arguement(which was amazing-When Ron and Hermione argued, it got very loud, very fast), Harry had remarked quietly to Neville thaat the two were very much like an old married couple. Neville had laughed in a equally quiet tone and mused that they had to have been married in a past life. "Or something," He had added as an after thought.

That day had probably been the most care-free of their next few weeks, as when they approached exams, the four were stressed out more then even the fifth and seventh years, both of who had their OWLs and NEWTs exams each. On the top of the exams and worry for the stone, Neville and Hermione had set out to be masters in their respective fonic arte paths.

Despite Neville's initial worry about the attack artes, he decided it might be useful one day to know them. Likewise, Hermione thought her healing and defense artes would be very useful in the future, whether it be the near of far future.

Ron was nervous about the whole thing, but, seeing as the two were his best friends, he decided to keep an eye out whenever the two got into their debates on which type of artes were better. Harry had long sice decided to keep his nose out of these arguements, because the last time he had gotten invovled, he'd nearly been cursed by Hermione.

Which was a bit ironic, as she was the group's _healer_.

On the day after their exams ended, Harry remembered something. Something that Hagrid had mentioned during one of their many visits to him when Norbert had been around. _Got him off a man in the `Og's `Ead...Had his cloak on the entire time...interested in Fluffy..._

"Oh, Damn." His three friends turned to him, "What's wrong, Harry?" "Don't tell me you're going to pull a Hermione on us, mate." Ron recieved a light smack, but the dark red haired first year shook his head, "No, I just realized something. We need to see Hagrid."

Harry hadn't gone to see Hagrid seen the disaster in the Forest, as both were either traumatized or guilty of the event that took place. The other three, because of this, were surprised by Harry's sudden desire to see the large man. "Why...?"

"I'll tell you later!"

The quartet(with the other three lagging behind) arrived to the hut to see Hagrid hummig quietly while he carved out a whistle. When he saw the group in front of him, he nearly beamed, until he say the worried look on Harry's face, "Hagrid-When you got Norbert...The man you got him from...You said he was interested in Fluffy."

The large man nodded slowly, "Well, he asked me lots of things, like how hard he was ta take care of. I told him he wasn` too much trouble, especially when you can just lull him to sleep with a bit a` music-Oh, no." The four's eyes went wide. _Oh, crap._

They rushed off before Hagrid could take back what he had said. "Crap, crap! If that was Quirrel or Snape, then-!" "One of them can get through to the main tests to the stone...And both of them can-" "found out what the other teachers did to guard it!" Neville looked to them, "Is Dumbledore here?"

The group froze. They all knew that if Dumbledore was here, then whoever it was wouldn't make a move for the stone, as it was too much of a risk...But if he was gone...

"We need to find McGonagall!"

To their luck, they found here carrying several books in the Entrance hall. She seemed surprised to see the quartet, "What are you four doing inside during such a nice day?" "W-well, Professor," Hermione panted, "We're were wondering if Professor Dumbeldore was busy with anything, and if he wasn't, if he could please see us?"

The Professor raised an eyebrow, "He is indeed busy. The Headmaster went out to the ministry earlier today. Why?" "O-oh...Uh, It wasn't that important, We're sorry for bothering you, Professor." McGonagall watched them go with a faint frown; What were they up to now?

"Damn!," Harry cursed, "If Dumbledore is gone-" "Then, the guy who wants to steal the stone has free reign for the next 24 hours, at least!" Neville finished, looking grim. "He'll go after it tonight," Ron murmured, "So we need to go stop him!" Hermione said, her eyes blazing with determination.

The four looked at each other and nodded; For now, they'd act like nothing was wrong, and then, tonight, they'd go after whoever was after the stone.

After this decision, the rest of the day was uneventful. They had a run in with Snape, who seemed upset about something. This, to Ron, was suspicious. Why would he be upset? And did it have something to do with the stone? Neville mused that if it did, he'd most likely be upset about the fact that Dumbledore was gone...Which pretty much blew their theory about him out of the water.

Sadly, they couldn't be sure, and so avoided the man for the rest of the day. Once it was time for bed, most people were still up, as for the last celebrations for end of exams. All the fifth and seventh years still seemed a little tense, but also looked a lot better, as most of the stress from the OWLs and NEWTs were gone.

Occasionally, they'd get odd looks, as most of the first and second years had gone to bed already. Thankfully, none came to question them, but Fred and George had asked if they wanted to celebrate with them. Their answer was a firm 'No but maybe next time' which cheered the twins up. After all, the four were known as the Trouble Four. Though, how they got such a cheesy name, Harry and the other would ever know.

For awhile, people celebrated some more, until, finally, as the last embers in the fire disappeared, so did the older students. The quartet were relieved-It meant they could get a move on. Neville gave his toad, Trevor, a final frown as it bounced off towards the dormatory staircase.

Harry pulled out his invisiblity cloak, which had mysteriously reappeared a week before. The four were going to go as far as they could with it, and then take Fluffy out. After that, it was going to be all guess work. Even so, their two spell-geniuses, Hermione and Neville, ended up learning as many spells as they could do, for a 'just in case' measure.

The way to Fluffy was shockingly unguarded. They only came across Peeves, who Harry got rid of with an amazing impression of the Bloody Baron. "Though," Neville muttered, "I've never actually heard him speak."

Once they got to the door, Hermione once more unlocked the door with ease. The four snuck closer to the three headed dog, look at the still-playing harp in the corner of the room. "Now, I know it can't be Snape," Ron snorted. "Why is that?" "He'd look like such a prat playing one of those." The other three snorted quietly and Harry pulled out his whistle.

"Let's do this."

Getting the trap door open was easy once you had the dog asleep. Well, except for the whole paw on it. Whatever the case was, Harry ended up being the first to go in. Ron and Neville followed, with Hermione going last. The latter two soon realized what the four had landed in, and had gotten out very quickly.

"Ron, Harry! Don't move, relax, and, most important of all, _breathe_." Ron snorted again, finding this advice idiotic while Neville was trying to remember the spell his uncle had used on the Devil's Snare in his grandmother's greenhouse. He clapped his hand sand then waved his wand, grinning widely. An Arc of blue-green flames shot out in a spiral and hit the plant, making it squeal. Within seconds, it had let Harry and Ron out.

The light red-head hurried out ahead of Harry, gasping, "That was _way _too close." The dark red-head rolled his eyes, "I told you it'd be dangerous." Ron snorted, "Won't stop me! Never, you're one of my best friends, Harry. I'd never, ever let you do such a dangerous thing on your own."

The next challenge was flying one. Hermione and Neville were both a little uncomfortable with the whole flying thing, but were able to suck it up, if only to catch the key they needed. Ron, pulling through, was able to identify what the key they needed looked like.

Harry was able to find it very quickly with his description and he got the other three into a formation that would make sure that it couldn't get away. After several minutes of chasing, they stuffed the already rumbled looking key into the door's lock and let it go, hurrying through to the next test.

"These tests aren't too hard." Ron mused, "Expecially if a bunch of first years can get through." Unfortunately, the others thought that this comment may have jinxed them. Mainly because the next test was perhaps the hardest of all; The Chess Set.

Ron took charge, telling the other three what to do, and saving them from many of their 'certian doom' situations. The white pieces gave them a shock when they took out of their black pieces, mainly because of the fierceness of the attack. "Well," Neville muttered, watching the piece fall, "This really brings things into prespective."

Soon enough, they had taken at least two thirds of the entire enemy's pieces. Right when they thought they'd win without injury, Ron said, in a very grim voice, "I have to be taken." The other three almost immediatly screamed a furious "NO!"

But before they could go any further, Ron had already moved, and The queen raised her sword. Harry closed his eyes before he heard the sharp 'THUNK' anda quieter thud. When he opened his eyes, Harry swore he saw blood on the queen's sword as she brushed the unmoving body of Ron off the board. He looked around and suddenly realized his spot-He had the perfect point to checkmate the king.

And so he did.

Almost right after the white king threw his crown to his feet, Hermione rushed forward to Ron. Harry, however, reached forward and grabbed her. "No, `Mione. We need to go on, as quick as possible. The sooner we stop Quirrel, the sooner we can make sure Ron's okay." Hermione whimpered and Neville muttered a quiet agreement.

The now three left the room quickly, entering the next room. They knew exactly what was in there, as the overpowering stench belonged to a mountian troll. It was knocked out cold, thankfully. "Glad we didn't have to fight that one." Neville muttered as they moved on.

The next room was one with seven small glasses on a table, with a paper lying in the center. As soon as they approached the table, flames sprung up at the entrance and exit of the chamber. Hermione closed her eyes, breathed in, and then grabbed the paper.

The riddle there was rather easy, at least for Neville and Hermione. With a few minutes the two had found out the potion bottle to go beyond the entrance and the one to leave through the exit. Unfortunately, the one to go beyond had barely a mouthful in it. Hermione closed her eyes once more. Neville stared. And Harry grabbed the bottle.

"I'm going alone...And you need to go and check on Ron, `Mione." The girl looked horrified, but also torn between two of her three best friends. Neville sighed, "I'll take her...Good luck, Harry." He suddenly seized her and forced her to drink the exiting potion, and the red-eyed first year took a quick swig himself before grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her out of the chamber.

Harry sucked in a breath. _Here I go._

He drunk all the liquid in the bottle with a single swig, and turned to the firey door. It was time to find out if it Quirrel or Snape who had done so much against the school and eveyr student inside it...

The first year went through.

The dark red-head only had to go forward a few steps before spotting the figure thaat had plagued his dreams for the past months...

"So, it _was _you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ick, sucky cliffhanger. Ah, well. You'll be getting the next chapter within the next few weeks...<strong>

**Hey wait a second, this story is not even two months old yet, and I'm almost done? When I have yet to finish even part one for Darkest Intentions? WTF, Dreamer, WTF.**

**Ah, well. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	12. King Knight

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I so don't own it...

Warning: More mentions of blood then previous one

AN: ...Wow. We're on the(second to) last chapter. Holy crap, I'm almost done? Woah...And I'm somewhat disappointed with this chapter.

Chapter 11

King Knight

* * *

><p>"So, It <em>was <em>you."

Harry stared down at the man before him. Quirrel grinned rather evilly back at him. He didn't twitch, not in the slightest. The first year realized that Neville had been right, very, very right.

The man laughed cruelly, "Yes, it was me. I am somewhat surprised that you even realized it was me." Harry glared, "You were our top suspect." "Oh? And here I thought it would have been Snape; He has that effect on people, after all."

"Ron thought it was him, at first. But Neville didn't trust you right from the start."

He sneered, "Oh, really? That's very interesting...Neville, eh? Neville Longbottom..." His eyes gleamed, "Did you know, Potter, that my master has taught me to recognize Fonic Signatures?" Harry froze, did that mean...? "I'm sure you realize, Potter, that means that I know who cast that fonic arte that day...I know it was Neville Longbottom who cast that fonic arte on that troll."

Harry grit his teeth.

"But, even with this knowledge, I didn't tell anyone. I was hoping I'd be able to get you alone...all alone, and then kill you. I would put all the blame on Longbottom after casting memory modification charms on your other two friends...It was perfect." Quirrel snarled.

"I was ready, in the forest, to kill you. But, I needed to give my Master strength, and I can only do that by taking Unicorn blood." Harry mouthed Master slowly. Quirrel gave another of his small, cruel smiles, "Yes, my Master. You know him as, ah, Voldemort."

The first year froze. The four had figured that the theif only wanted to for themselves, but if Quirrel was after the stone for Voldemort...While he thought on this, the man flicked his wand and robes appeared and bound him. "You know, Potter, your fonic signature is very unique. Unique, because I know that there is another with an identical signature..."

Quirrel flicked his wand again, and the ropes pulled him out and across the stone floor to rest next to the structure in the center of the chamber. Harry peered at it as Quirrel continued his rant. While was somewhat curious about what the teacher meant, he instead watched the young tan-brown haired woman, Tear, wave at him from the mirror.

The only time he had seen this woman before was during Chirstmas...When he had first gotten the Invisiblity cloak. Harry watched her as she turned away and went backwards into the mirror until she was before a stone pedastol, a stone pedastol what didn't exist on this side of the mirror.

Tear picked something up off of it and turned back to him. She smiled and held her hand out, something red sparkling in her hand. Harry struggled his arms and moved his right hand and touched the mirror's surface. The red...thing disappeared from her hand and Tear gave one last small, sad smile before disappearing. Harry felt something heavy in his pocket that jabbed him ever so lightly in the leg.

Harry frowned. He felt somewhat upset about Tear's disappearance, but he had a feeling he'd see her again. "Potter!" He looked up to Quirrel, who had narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, oh great leader mine?" Harry bit sarcastically.

The man gave him a kick in the ribs. Harry snarled and pulled at his bindings. The first year needed to get out of this, out of these bindings-**_You are..._** What the-? He sucked in a breath and struggled again. Quirrel gave aother sneer and kicked him in the same spot as before. **_Do not touch my scion! _**

Who?

Suddenly, Quirrel was waving his wand and the ropes crushing his lungs were gone. "Well, Potter, why don't we have some fun before I kill you?" A strange, quiet cackle filled the room. "I dunno, I don't play very fair," Harry snorted.

Another sneer was displayed on his face, Quirrel flicked his wand again and Harry was forced to his feet. "_Kill him..._" whispered a high voice. Harry cringed. _Dammit, I need to get out of here..._ Quirrel raised his wand and moved closer to him. _Please! _Harry pleaded, _Someone!_

Fear from his encounter with Quirrel in the forest gripped him again, the trauma beginning it's usual hypervenilating. And then, several things happened at once. The strange voice in his head, the one that wasn't usually there, suddenly screamed, "**_You will not touch him!_**" Quirrel screamed in pain as a sudden golden light appeared from nowhere and, beyond, somewhere, dimly, he heard foot steps and faint, panicked cries.

_"Harry!"_

_Who..._

_"Harry?"_

_That's not..._

_"H_ar_ry..."_

_Not my..._

"Harry?"

The dark red-head blinked his emerald eyes open, blinking them a few more time as bright light shined into them. Harry struggled to sit up when a strong hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "Calm, Mr. Potter, Calm."

"Professor Dumbledore...?" The man gave him a small smile. "You are, perhaps, wondering how you got here." Harry nodded slowly, confused. "Well, I'm sure the last thing you remember was Quirrel and the stone, correct?" Another nod.

The old headmaster gave a light nod, "Alright. Well, I found out that The Ministry letter I had been sent was phony. A fake made to lure me out of the castle. Unfortunately, I was foolish enough to believe it. You and your three friends went forward and made it through all of the tests...Which, while normally we would give detentions for, we won't this time. After all, I think you've had enough trouble this year."

Harry coughed lightly, embarrassed, "Professor, what about the stone? What happened to it? Quirrel didn't..." Dumbledore smiled, "No, he didn't. However, I am curious as to what that golden light was..." He blinked, "So, I didn't imagine it?" Dumbledore smile dimmed a little, "No, Harry, you didn't. I suppose that means you don't know what it was?"

He shook his head.

"I see...Well! That is all I wanted to know from you, Harry...However, do you have any questions for me?" The dark red haired teen frowned and shook his head. Dumbledore nodded slowly and then got up, "Now then, I do think I have a feast to help plan. I shall see you later, Harry."

Over the next few days, Harry got many visits, some from the twins, others from Hagrid, and the most of the others from Ron, Hermione, and Neville. However, there was one visit that stood out the most for the first year. This one was when Draco Malfoy appeared. He didn't say much, except for a very quiet 'Sorry' before the blond hurried out again.

His three friends hadn't known about this, and if Harry had his way, never would. Thankfully the twins, who had shown up seconds after, promised not saw anything on their honor as prank masters.

During one of his visits with his friends, he found out that he had missed the last Quidditch match. The first year couldn't help but feel a little guilty...But, he rationalized, he had no choice but to stop Quirrel. Quirrel and Voldemort...

Neville had gloated for a little while about being right, but it soon grew old for him. Likewise, Ron had been huffing about his lose. Apparently, the two had bet a gallon on who was right...and Neville had been the right one of the two. Harry learned this during their latest visit...which ended unsatisfactorily.

The three loyal friends left after being shooed away by Madam Pomfrey a little before the end of year feast. After this, Harry sat and begged for a long time to go, as he had not left his spot on the hospital wing in a long time. Finally, after a long time after this, the nurse crumbled and let him leave.

Harry arrived minutes before the feast actually began, to his friends delight. To their dispair, however, the hall was swaved in green and silver and Aramis' cocky smirk. Dumbledore soon nipped their dispair in the bud, as he stood and gave them well-earned points. Harry mused to Ron, the nearest, that the points weren't needed but were very wanted.

"Well," Ron started with a grin, "They can't glare at us for what happened before anymore." The other three had laughed at this. The next, and last, few days were spent in bless. No more danger, no more stressed planning, no more Quirrel!

The four spent these days lying out in the ground staring at the skies before and after they were done packing their runks. On the very last day on the school grounds, the four went to their secret room on the seventh floor and spent the day just flipping through the books or doing last minute sword practice. And, then, the day was over, and the next day they would be headed home.

And head home they did.

"My little sister, Ginny, will never believe some of the stuff we did this year," Ron laughed. "`Course you can only tell her some things, right?" "Of course! Anyway, do you three want to come over? I'm pretty sure my mum will let you guys come over."

Harry grinned, "Duh, I'll come over!" Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe, I'll have to ask my parents." "I don't know, my gran might want me to stay..." Neville wrinkled his nose, "I love her and all, but I'd like to spend some of summer with friends."

The rest of the train ride was spent thinking of ways to have a simple school year for their second year, and not as hectic as their first. Sadly, Harry mused, their luck would never allow that.

When they arrived at the train station, Hermione look over to where he parents were waiting just inside the platform. She sighed, "A lot has changed since we were last here, hasn't it? For bad or for good." The other three looked at her, "Yeah. It has."

Harry looked away, "But, I'd like to believe that everything that's happened so far...has only made us only stronger and better people." The other three grinned, "Kind of cheesy, eh, Mate?"

"Shut up, Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 was way longer then this one, huh? And the epilogue will be short, probably 1000 to 1500 words XD And I hate writing Dumbledore, ick.<strong>

**So, Harry doesn't even notice anything Voldemort says to him during Quirrel's little speech, mostly cause One; Harry found Tear more interesting and Two; I didn't want to write it.**

**Harry; You're way too lazy.**

**Yow, where'd you come from?**

**Harry; I'm allowed to be here during the last chapters of a story. You wouldn't know that, because you haven't finished one yet.**

**...Low blow, Harry, low blow.**

**Harry; Whatever. But are you really ending it like that?**

**Maybe! I still have a possible epilogue to write you know!**


	13. Epilogue

Veneficus Verum: Sorcerer's Stone

Rated: T for blood, violence, and swearing.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warning: Not really, but I think you guys might be shocked at how bad this epilogue is.

AN: The last chapter? I'm in shock. Oh, and Epilogues will only be for the first and last stories in the this series. So, no prologue or epilogue for the sequel, Chamber of Secrets.

Epilogue

* * *

><p>Luke sighed. He peered at the silver blue pool in front of him, watching the events that happened to Harry this time. Many things happened to his other self in the past year, some of which concerned him. Especially seeing as some of their past memories were spilling over to Harry.<p>

He frowned. That shouldn't be happening...Lorelei, when he had covinced them to do this, hadn't said anything about this. Just as the red-head thought this, a being clothed in a golden aura appeared, "**_Luke..._**" "Lorelei," The swordsman murmured.

"**_Are you..._**" "Alright? Ha!" Luke turned angered eyes onto the sentience, "How can I be alright with what's happening? Me and Harry...We're spilling into each other! The barriers are breaking and soon, 'I' won't be here and 'Harry' won't just be 'Harry' anymore!"

Lorelei cringed at his scion's fierce expression. "**_There's nothing I can do now, Luke. Harry is far too much like you to allow those barriers to stay. Luke...soon, you'll end up like you were once...After all, Harry _is _all of your positive._**" Luke snorted, "That doesn't matter. Harry is confused by everything that's happening, and as long as I keep all the negative, then Harry won't end up antyhing like _Asch _did."

The golden aura dimmed ever so lightly, "_**My other scion allowed the negative to overcome him...But, Luke, you were different. You overcame the negative, even as Asch allowed it to consume him. and Harry is, as I said, far too much like you to allow the negative to overcome him.**_"

He gave a faint smile here, "_**I doubt 'Tear' will allow it anyway.**_"

Luke suddenly stood, "Lorelei, please leave." The man sighed sadly before disappering once more. The red-head swordsman looked away and to his faint horror, he saw the barriers far away had more cracks then before. Luke clasped his eyes tightly, "Dammit...I don't want to burden Harry with any of 'our' past..."

There were footsteps behind him and he murmured, "Hey, Natalia." The blond woman gave a light sigh, "Luke." She stopped next to him to survey the far away walls, "Your barriers are starting to fall." He gave a light nod, "...Mine are as well. Hermione always was a bit too curious..."

"Just like you."

"Ha..."

The two watched the small cracks in the barrier as a few more expanded a little farther. "...You know, despite everything, despite the fact that they grew up in different situations then us, they still are too much like us."

Luke looked away, "I suppose that's true. After all, that may just be our downfall...Or, really, the downfall of our goal to have them live happily." Natalia sighed lightly, "I know...It's the only reason we had these barriers put up, so they'd never end up with our memories.

The other suddenly shook his head, "In all reality, we're just the holders of the memories. The real 'Luke' is Harry...just as the real 'Natalia' is Hermione." Natalia closed her eyes and gave the vaguest of nods.

The red-head touched her shoulder, "Maybe you should go." "Yeah, I probably should. I'll see you the next time Harry and Hermione meet, okay?" Luke gave a weak grin, "Maybe. See you." "Later." The young woman turned and left the way she came before disappering with a flash of green-gold light.

"There's still three of us left, Natalia. Anise, Ion, and..." The young man went back to sitting next to the observation pool, "Tear."

* * *

><p>Harry gave a weak start as he saw his three friends disappear beyond the gate to enter the station. He felt like someone had just taken something very important from him. Next to that, he also felt very lonely rather suddenly as well. The dark red-head sighed softly.<p>

The way out of the station was very slow, as he hoped to desperately put off the reunion with the Durselys off as long as possible. Uncle Vernon was the first to spot him when he left the entrance of King's Cross. Now, Harry really wished he just asked Mrs. Weasley if he could come over straight off the bat instead of waiting.

The next couple of weeks, or even months, were not going to pleasant. Not pleasant at all, as was obvious to anyone with eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter. And some of the information that had to do with Luke and everyting has been added.<strong>

**Also, like the previous chapter, I don't like this one that much XD I think I didn't do the best job explaining the whole 'Luke is Luke, but also isn't' thing.**


End file.
